King of the Fairies
by southernrebel96
Summary: couldnt think of a better title. the court has changed and moved to ireland. Dimitri left Rose two years ago, everyone living in the thousands of acres of court land is in medieval times better than it sounds! rated for language
1. Chapter 1

The court had changed, it had become something you would see in medieval times. Gothic even. Instead of the formal guardian attire, we wore black hooded cloaks. The court was run some what now like a castle itself. It had been moved to Ireland, on osme odd thousands of acres. It may seem hard to guard but no, the wards were n outrageously strong, and were replaced often. Tatiana decided that due to the outbreaks in strigoi attacks we would go old fashion. I don't know but she is queen, and surprisingly I have taken to love this life. Moroi women wore formal dresses, and the men elaborate suites. And guards, we had the kick ass stuff, we had tight black pants almost like leggings but not, a black lace up short, black leather boots and our cloak, the black made it extremely easy to blend into the shadows.

But Dimitri Belikov wouldn't know any of these changes except the whole fact about being in Ireland. Yet. He had taken the offer and gone with Natasha Ozera for the last two years, but hey, I couldn't really blame him. I mean, yeah I was pissed he upped and left me but to be fair it was an amazing chance that I could never give him and I didn't really think I stood a chance against someone who could give him a family and a relationship that wasn't looked down on. So, I have locked my marshmallow- like thoughts away and embraced my inner badass once again.

However, Tatiana has sent an invitation to Natasha to come stay at the royal court. All I know is that I have to meet them at the front of the castle and lead them through the twisting, confusing halls of the castle.

Ah. Speak of the devils, they have arrived. My acute smelling has given them away. I sent a smirk towards Eddie and Jack, who also waiting with me at the top of the large stone stairs that led outside. Another thing I forgot to mention, most of the female guards became maids and ladies to the moroi women, yeah I know old timey. It was their choice and I had given it some thought but I remain one of the few female guards.

Just then the carriage rolled up to the bottom of the stairs. The three of us flipped our hoods up so not to be seen. I herd sharp intakes of breath, shocked at the obvious transformation. They spotted us and cautiously walked up to us. When we said nothing and only turned and began to walk down the torch lit hallway they followed.

After walking for what I'm sure seemed like forever to them, Belikov tried to approach us.

"I knew the court had changed but not like this..." he trailed of obviously still in awe.

However, our place as royal guars was not to hold conversation. Don't get me wrong some of us were quit the talkers but we were serious when it came to work. Belikov, not getting the hint continued, obviously not knowing it was me.

"It doesn't look like many woman guard either. You don't happen to know if Princess Dragomir is still here?"

I figured I could give him a friendly welcome. Jack and Eddie saw my decision and paused giving me a moment to get it out of my system. I whirled around and grabbed him around the neck, pushing him back into the wall. Tasha let out a squeak and Eddie and Jack restrained her.

"Look, obviously you don't know the rules of guards around here but if you plan on staying I advise you take a look. We are here for protection, not to strike up a friendly conversation with. Things have changed. Get used to it or get out! And as for Vasilisa, yes she is still here but upon seeing my shining face you should know that. Even you GUADIAN BELIKOV should remember that. If you have anything to take up with her you better enjoy my company 'cause she's my charge!"

And with that I flipped my hood that had fallen back on my head, and with my cloak billowing around me I burst through the doors into the queens chambers with Jack and Eddie flanking me. We immediately took a knee. "Your Majesty" we murmured before backing up and melting into the shadows, seemingly not there.

While the queen welcomed our guests I studied him. Don't get me wrong, just looking at him was enough for me to want to beg him to take me back but I was stronger than that now. He was the same as I remembered. Only the faint lines and lightening of his still gorgeous locks gave away that time had passed at all. I decided to try and tune into the conversation.

"I would be honored to have you as an Ozera live among our villages and in the royal court. I wish for all royal families to take residence here but seeing as how we now live differently than I'm sure your used to I would not force this life among anyone."

"I would love to stay here Queen Tatiana."

Well damn. I thought. So much for my peaceful life, well as peaceful as it gets for me.

"Very well, Hathaway, Castile, and Kings will show you your cottages. You are more than welcome to have a look around our lands." And just like that we were all dismissed. I had become a favorite of Tatiana's over the years. Unbelievable I know. But since our wards were stronger than before most guardians were in service of the queen when we weren't patrolling. Another change was we rode horses now. It was actually pretty fun and when I wasn't on the job or training I spent hours at the stables. We replaced the wards once or twice a week, and had parties of three sometimes four check sections of the border, seeing as how it was huge. A brick wall surrounded the whole place.

Anyway, we showed Tasha her cottage in the moroi village. It was close to where Lissa and Christian lived. We then rode over to the dhampir village. Now most dhampir women stayed with whatever moroi they were a maid or lady to. But for me and the other guards we lived in the dhampir village. We showed Dimitri his accommodations and made our way back to the castle.

The dhampir village wasn't near as peaceful and family oriented as the moroi village. We had more bars and pubs and tended to be much louder.

Another thing, some people had their own horse. There was a main stable in the castle and some had small stables at their home. I was one of those people. My five year old Dutch Warmblood had become one of my closest friends. Brego. Since Lissa was often busy trying to start a family or with politics I often spent time with Brego.

I and Lissa still had our girl's night out along with Mia though. Mia and Eddie were now a thing which hadn't surprised me. Adrian was now newly married to a moroi whose name was Abigail Kings. Who just so happened to be Jack's little half sister. Jack and I were the Hell raisers in the dhampir village along with two other of our friends Anthony Garbowski and Rachel Halfling. Jack and Rachel secretely liked each other but were too stupid to see it. And me and Anthony? Well we were uhm close friends who uhm kinda had lapses in self control every once in a while… Don't get me wrong we liked each other like friends, hell even best friends but Anthony's past love, a moroi girl, a year and a half younger than me who was a year younger than Anthony, got knocked up by some royal. Yea, we were a mess. But we were a mess together.

I was interrupted in my thinking as the queen walked down the front stairs and stopped in front of me Eddie and Jack. "I would like you three to go and hunt some, we need a little more wild life seeing as how we have a feast every Sunday." And we were dismissed. How did I forget about the feast? O well being favorite had its perks not everyone got to hunt for the royal chef. "Your majesty can I get Garbowski and Halfling as well?" The only consent she gave was a nod of her head as she walked into the castle. I smiled a wicked smile and set off. All you could hear were the thundering beats of three mighty horses running for maybe a little over an hour before we pulled up in front of a cozy little cottage, larger than the others. Being the favorites and doing whatever the queen willed got me Jack, Rachel, and Anthony our own little cottage to share between the four of us.

It was still fairly early in the moroi world and considering I knew exactly what Anthony had been up to last night I didn't expect to find him awake. I was proven right as I tied Brego and walked into our house. Rachel greeted us, her eyes lingering upon Jack. I simply gave the two an eye roll before walking into the back bedroom Anthony and I shared. He was sprawled out on our bed looking a little to comfortable. I walked over and sat near his head, leaning over. I kissed down his jaw, to his collar bone. The only response was a groan as he turned away from me. Anthony had brown jewel like eyes and short black hair. His well muscled body was something many girls would kill for. I lent over him and kissed him slightly before leaning back. We were like friends but not in a way. We acted as a couple would; we kinda licked our wounds together. I honestly don't know what I would do without him, he put me back together.

I ran my hands down his side and over his tight stomach and flipped him so he was looking at me again. "I suggest you get your hung over sexy ass out of bed before the queen kills both of us for not hunting." I said with my signature smirk and raised one eyebrow. He pouted and circled his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. "Pweease let me sleep some more." He said his voice rough from sleep and he was trying to blink some of the sleep from his eyes. It was pretty adorable. "I had to get up and work this morning and all I wanted was your company to help me hunt, but seeing as how you would rather stay here…" I trailed off moving to get off the bed. "NO, don't, I'm coming hang on." He said in a rush pulling on his clothing. All I could do was smile. He looked over to me seeing this as well. "O wipe that grin off your face." He said as he walked out the back door to the barn running his hands through his already messy hair. I laughed and walked out the front seeing Rachel on her gray horse Asfaloth and Jack on his dapple grey FireFoot. I mounted Brego just as Anthony rode up on Strider his big black Morgan.

We all took off Eddie left to check up on Mia, so it was just the four of us. We arrived in the forest within the hour and successfully shot down two large bucks and killed a few hair. With our killings we ran up to the castle. We went to the door below that led to the kitchen. A few of the women came and thanked us for our killings and went to work on what will be within a few hours time, our Sunday night feast.

Jack and Rachel went back to our cottage with the excuse of needing to tend to our few animals. I laughed and told them they had better hurry. Anthony and I slowly made our way to the moroi village to see Lissa. We slowed once we were in the village itself and continued at a walk. I easily found Lissa's cottage and we were almost there when I herd an all too familiar voice.

"Tasha, do you really want to stay here? Stuck in the medieval times forever?" He asked. I froze and Anthony noticed. He came around and tied Brego for me. "Its him." He stated, his eyes growing cold. All I could do was nod. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I had kept it together this morning but it took all I had not to break down. Brego, sensing my distress nuzzled my head, reassuring me. I let out a small laugh and cuddled closer to Anthony for a moment more before walking up on Lissa's porch and knocking.

"Come in!" I laughed and opened the door. "Really Liss, it's great to know that we two hard working friends are welcomed by royalty I joked. She just scowled and hugged me. "I guess you know who my neighbor is?"

"Yup" I said popping the 'p' as Anthony wrapped his arm back around me. "I was the one who showed them their way." I said with a sneer.

"I'm sorry." Lissa said. "Its fine, really I'll be okay." I reassured her. "Well that's good 'cause her she comes."

I gave Lissa a dirty look and proceeded to make myself at home. I munched on some sort of sweet as Dimitri and Tasha made their way over. Dimitri's eyes locked with mine and I raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. Anthony came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder, silently asking for one of whatever the awesome creations was I was eating. I gave a small chuckle and fed him one. He thanked me with a kiss on the neck and went to talk to Christian who I just noticed was in the room. "Fire Crotch!" I screamed and went to hug him. He had become like a brother to me and it was sad only seeing him once in a while. Chris gave a chuckle and patted my bag as I squeezed him. "You know Rose, you better be glad I understand or I would think you were hitting on Chris." She said with a wink. "Eww, Liss I have personally seen a few of you and fire crotch's escapades and need I say I prefer tan as opposed to pasty ass." I said and even our guests got a laugh while the two love birds blushed. I patted Chris on the shoulder and walked back over to get another one of the little candies when Lissa had to have the last word.

"Rose you just gave it away that Anthony has a tan ass." She said with a giggle. Well at least that shut Anthony up. "Humph" was my reply as I stuffed another candy in my mouth. "Wait so you and Rose?" Tasha asked Anthony. He began to squirm which in any other circumstance would have been enjoyable. Thankfully Lissa answered for us.

"Well, they kinda comfort each other." She started but stopped when Anthony stiffened. I walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, immediately relaxing him. I felt him lean back slightly. I looked up at Lissa at told her with my eyes it was okay, trying to ease some of the guilt I was feeling through the bond. "We were both left by the people that we loved and we understood each other." I finished, looking down. Anthony excused himself, quickly walking out the back.

"I'm sorry Rose! I didn't mean to upset either one of you. I just wasn't thinking."Lissa said frantically. "Liss its fine, I will see you tonight. I'm gonna go see if I can find him." I said with a sad smile. I turned and walked out, careful not to make contact with either of the newcomers.

I noticed Strider was gone and sighed. He could be anywhere, but I had a feeling I new where he had gone. I hoped on Brego and looked up in time to see Dimitri looking at me with longing in his eyes before swiveling around and taking off. We swiftly weaved and dodged trees at a fast run until we came to a clearing. I slowed to a walk and looked around. This place really was beautiful. It was a small clearing that lead out to a ledge and when you looked over you were looking into a beautiful lake with a small water fall. Strider was grazing and Anthony was staring out onto the lake. Just as I'd thought. I dismounted and walked over to him.

"Anthony?" I asked quietly. He let out a shaky breath a turned to look at me with tears in his eyes. I walked up and put a hand on his face, he lent into the touch.

"I'm sorry" he let out brokenly. "I just had to get out of there." I stepped closer to him and wrapped him in a hug. I kissed his chest through the fabric of his shirt. "There's nothing to be sorry for." I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him, lingering there for a moment before falling back flat footed. "Come on, lets go home and get ready for the feast." I said as I grabbed his hand and drug him back to Strider and Brego.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and if i should continue. Just an idea that came to me an i thought i should give it a try. All horse names are from the Lord of the Rings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor shall i ever own Vampire Academy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two times in one day :))) Happy New Years i don't know if i will update tomorrow though i will try my hardest :)) So i'm really feeling this story rite now :)) I'm not sure if it will stay RosexDimitri though. Anthony has begun to grow on me :)) LOL tell me what you think i love hearing from you:)**

* * *

We walked up to the cottage to here low murmurs. I put my hand out signaling to Anthony to stop. I tip toed closer and lent my head against the door.

"Rachel you have no idea how long I've waited for this." Groan. Moan. "Me to Jack." And that trailed off to some heavy panting. I turned to see if Anthony had herd this and we just looked at each other. Suddenly we both made gagging motions and walked to the back door before slipping into our room unnoticed. Eww, I mean yeah I wanted them to get together but not in our living room… Well I guess that's nothing me and Anthony haven't done but still. I slipped my cloak and boots of and attempted to untie my shirt. Suddenly a pair of rough calloused hands brushed mine out of the way before softly untying the strings and slipping his hands up under my shirt and lifted it over my head. He kissed the back of my neck, right over my 12 molninja marks, tenderly before nuzzling his face into the back of my shoulder blade. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my small hands over his rather large ones and lent back into him.

We stayed like that just thinking for lord only knows how long. We finally broke apart and began to get ready for the feast. It was one of the only occasions that I got to wear some of the dresses that Lissa bought me. The one I wore tonight was a royal purple dress with grey down the front and long flowing sleeves. Anthony emerged in a rather nice looking dress shirt with his dress pants tucked into his leather boots. I mentally rolled my eyes. We took off knowing Rachel and Jack had left earlier. Of course in my dress I had to ride side saddle. We took our time seeing as how we still had about an hour before we were needed.

Our Sunday feast was kinda just like a get together for everyone to come and have a good time. I don't really know how it got started but it was fun. O I forgot to mention our stakes were now swords that were silver with the four elements. Though I didn't bring mine to the feast.

We arrived and put our horses in the stable before walking to the main dining room. I sat to the right of Tatiana and Anthony to mine. We awaited the rest of our guests and talked amongst each other. I spotted Rachel and walked over to her.

"Next time do you think y'all could possibly refrain from intoxicating our living room" I asked queitely while scouting the room for Liss. "Sorry" Rachel murmured while looking down blushing. "I was shitting with you. Just give us a warning the next time please. I do not need to see my brother and sister figure go at it like jack rabbits." I teased with a wink before walking to where Lissa had just arrived. "O my gosh Rose guess what?" she squealed as soon as I was in hearing distance. I opened my mouth to reply but she beat me to it. "I'm pregnant!" she acted like I should be surprised. "Congrats Liss. I can't wait to spoil your kid." She giggled and looped her arm with Chris' and walked to the dragomir/ozera table. Many of the moroi had their own table while the guards ate with the queen.

Adrain and Abby walked through the door and he gave me a smile and walked to the Ivashkov table. Don't get me wrong, we talked just not as much as before. He had moved on and I was happy to see him happy, even if the selfish side of me wanted to talk to him more. I herd murmuring and looked up from my spot at the table to see Tasha and Dimitri walking in.

I felt Anthony put a hand on my thigh and give it a reassuring squeeze. I shot him a thankful glance. I looked closer at Dimitri and noticed his eyes were tight with longing and regret, though for once I didn't know why. It saddened me that I couldn't read him like I used to be able to.

Soon dinner was served and before long everyone was stuffed and talking amongst each other. I saw out of the corner of my eye Anthony winked at Jack and Jack blushed furiously. I let out a small chuckle. I looked out of one of the stained glass windows to see that it was beginning to get lighter. Jack, Rachel, Anthony, and I excuse our selves and the four of us made our way to the stable. We saddled our horses and began slowly making our way back to our cottage. I knew for a fact that many dhampir pubs would be open till late in the night for moroi and seeing as how all four of us had the next two days off I had a feeling we would change and hit up one of the many in the village. Sure enough we all went and changed and looked to each other and made our way to our horses and down to the Green Dragon, one of our favorites.

We tied our horses and walked in and were immediately greeted with Irish drinking music and loud hellos. We were regulars. Rachel and Jack took a seat at some form of a poker game that was going on while I and Anthony made our way to the bar. The stuff they called mountain dew here was definitely not a soft drink. Ironically enough the song the band was currently playing was called mountain dew. We got our drinks and turned to look out onto the pub watching the card games and talking about nothing and everything. Now it may seem like were alcoholics but were not. We like to have fun and unwind. Moroi often call us drunks but with the stress and death in the job we hold it helps. The doors swung open to reveal Dimitri in all his Russian glory. Shit. He walked over to the bar obviously not seeing me and ordered something. I laughed and turned back to Anthony giving him a suggestive smile. Anthony looked at my lips before his eyes flashed back to my eyes. I gave him a wink.

Dimitri looked over about that time and glared at Anthony. I paid no attention and went back to my drink. Dimitri was talking to some other guard about living in the "old days". I let out a laugh. "Comrade, I thought you liked the old stuff. I hope so 'cause hell you're livin' in my world now." Winked at him and my gang and I made our way out to our horses. "Roza wait I need to talk to you." I sighed and Anthony turned around and glared at him. "Okay talk."

"I'm sorry I left it was a mistake but I can't turn back now. I'm so sorry for everything."

"What do you mean 'I can't turn back now? That's a bullshit excuse." I turned to leave and he grabbed me by my arm. Anthony punched him in the jaw, leaving Dimitri to sprawl onto the ground. I almost felt bad for him.

"I can't abandon Tasha or our unborn child Roza." Well that was great news. I knew he left for a family but it struck home knowing I could never give him one.

"I'm glad you got what you wanted the most, Guardian Belikov, don't mind me, but don't ever come crawling back to me when life comes back to bite you in the ass." I said my eyes filling with tears. Anthony gave a malicious glare to Dimitri and the four of us rode off. I couldn't believe it. That was the one thing he could have done that would diminish any sort of hope I had.

When we arrived home I jumped from Brego's back and put him in the stable and began to brush him, telling him what a good boy he was. I gave him a final pat before kissing his nose and walking into the cottage. Rachel's door was open and no one was there so I figured she was in Jack's room. I wouldn't bother her tonight. I was still slightly drunk, but not enough for my personal preference at the moment. Anthony looked up from where he sat on the side of the bed. He gave me a sad smile and motioned for me to come sit on his lap. I complied and as soon as I lent my head on his shoulder I began to sob. He just sat there with his arms around me, knowing what I was going through. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled my face into his neck letting all the tears I had left pour down my face.

When my sobs had finally died down I began to speak. "I don't know why it surprised me; I knew he wanted a family."

Anthony who had been quit the entire time spoke. "You hoped, hoped that he would come back to you. For a little while after Blake took off I did too. You couldn't help it. You wanted him to figure out that he really loved you and wanted him to come back no matter how much you denied it." He kissed my cheek and rubbed the tears off my face with his thumb. "But the truth is, no matter how much you wanted to be that special person in their life, they gave up on you. It's their loss really, you gave him everything a guy could ask for and he gave it away, shoved it back in your face for what? A family? Even if I wanted a family I wouldn't give that up if I truly loved a person." He said with sadness in his eyes. I let out another sob and Anthony laid me back onto the bed and hovered over me. Even with the few drinks he had had, his eyes were clear. He spent the rest of the night showing me how someone really appreciated someone.

I awoke in Anthony's arms. I turned around gently, so as not to wake him. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. There was no sadness in his face, he wasn't on edge, but peaceful. I sighed and rested my head on his muscled arm that wasn't wrapped around my waist. I nuzzled my face into his neck and fell back into a light sleep.

I woke the second time to Anthony stirring slightly. I looked up into brown jewels. He lent down and kissed my forehead softly.

"You okay?" he asked, voice rough. I nodded and laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart. I sighed softly wishing I could have been enough. Anthony rubbed down my back, comforting me. I let a tear out and it slowly made its way down my face. Anthony sat up and pulled me to him, kissing me gently and wiping my lone tear away. He didn't offer words of comfort, he knew they didn't help. Instead he held me close for most of the day. I finally figured we should go hunt a little something for dinner tonight. Rachel was the cook in our "family" so I often helped in the hunting. Anthony and I rode out into the misty night.

I sat on Brego, neither of us making a sound. His neck was arched and my head bowed, hood up listening in the night for any sort of animal movement. Anthony and Strider had broken off to go hunting in one of the plains while I waited on a ridge over looking the forest, waiting for something, anything.

Finally I herd hoof thumps and took off. Brego and I had long since mastered the art of hunting. Brego swiftly made his way down the steep slope and we began to weave in and out of trees. I soon found what I had herd, a boar. I swiftly pulled my bow and an arrow out and took him down. I pulled Brego back and bowed my head as we stood over the young creature. I silently gave my thanks. I know, I have changed quiet drastically, but I think that the animal that serves to sustain us should get some credit.

I draped him over the back of my saddle and tied him so he would not fall and Brego and I made our way carefully and silently back to our cottage.

Upon arrival, I saw Anthony unloading a young buck from the back of his saddle. I smiled; we would eat well for a few days.

Rachel came out to take the animals and clean them to prepare. Anthony and I took our horses and turned them as well as Asfaloth and FireFoot out to the pasture, letting them relax for a little. Brego pranced a little and turned to me, as if asking permission to take leave. I chuckle and clucked to him. Anthony smiled at the horse and lent on the fence rail. It was amazing how mush this life could help someone mellow out. Who knew I would be a horse lover, with a love of hunting?

Brego and Strider led Asfaloth and FireFoot out deeper into our quit large pasture running and playing. It was good to see them enjoy their selves. Along with our horses we had a few chickens and a milk cow. No, I didn't milk it that was Rachel's job. I made sure it and the chickens had water, there was a stream in the pasture for the horses and Anthony and I made our way back inside. Rachel was set to work, preparing whatever we would have for dinner and Jack was reading some book on the couch. Anthony sat down beside him and pulled a book out himself. I sat on the floor between his legs and relaxed.

I looked out onto the village that sprawled out over the landscape. I didn't get that much time to simply appreciate the beauty of where we lived. It was amazing really. How the queen found it I would never know. Sometimes there would be guests here for political business and they would stay at the castle in one of the many guest chambers. It's a shame really, that they never got to see this country side.

One of the only up to date things we had in our house beside appliances was a workout room. Rising from the floor I made my way to the weight bench and began to give my muscles a bit of a reminder. Apparently I was in there longer than I thought because Anthony came to get me and tell me that dinner was almost ready. I sighed and got up thanking him and made my way to get a shower and dress to Rachel's standards for dinner.

I emerged in time to set the table. Dinner was uneventful and after cleaning up, we all made our way to our respective sleeping places.

Early the next morning I caught our horses and put them back in the barn. I started a small breakfast for everyone. Anthony was up claiming to have smelt the delicious aroma of bacon. He lingered around me waiting for the food to finish.

After everyone ate, Rachel and Jack went for a ride. Those two obviously needed some quality time. I walked out in my night gown still barefooted and took everything in. Anthony had been right the other night. There had been a small portion of hope left in me, hoping he would come back to me. Now it was gone. Forever. I knew there was no turning back now. What's done is done and you can't erase the past only make a future from it. I felt a pair of strong arms encircle my waist and smiled slightly. I knew I had Anthony to help me through whatever life threw at me.

I smiled up at him and he returned it and gave me a small kiss. I turned and looked out over the hills again and knew things would work out. I didn't know if Dimitri and I could be friends but I knew my heart could heal in time.

* * *

**Dimitri or Anthony? I want to hear what you have to say :)) Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favorited me and this story I came in from taking care of my horses and was pleasantly suprised :)))) Thank you again:) Please review :)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**I said i would try didnt i ;) i culdnt sleep last night so i figured i could write some :)) Still not sure who she will end up with but i'm workin on it :))**

* * *

I was sitting in bed after cleaning up breakfast when I herd the hooves. Anthony had gone to visit a friend that was staying in the castle and I had the cottage to myself. Upon hearing the thundering of hooves I went out on the porch to see nine black hooded figures riding towards me.

"Hathaway, its Garbowski. There's been an attack. Everything is under control but they went after Vasilisa and he jumped in front of her." That was all they needed to say. I tore through the house and got dressed; quickly making my way out to the stable. Brego was antsy and knew something was wrong.

We rode the usual almost hour ride in thirty minutes. I had never been so scared. Was Lissa okay? What about Anthony? My heart dropped at the last thought. I had lost one lover and I don't know what you would call me and Anthony but I knew I couldn't lose him, not now.

I jumped off Brego handing him to one of the guards and took the front stairs two at a time. I made my way down to the infirmary, not letting myself hope. There had been very few attacks in the two years since the change but when there were they were lethal. I burst through the doors to see Lissa with a tear stained face.

"No…" was all I could say. She shook her head and looked at one of the many bed lining the wall. I made my way over only to stop mid-stride. He was pale, almost as white as the sheets he lay on. He was unconscious and had a large purplish bruise up the side of his unshaven face. I turned to Lissa.

"Is there any way?" I asked.

"No" she said guilt riding her every word. She wanted to heal him, but she was still on her medicine and could only use spirit lightly.

"Its okay Liss" I told her meaning every word. It wasn't her fault. The fairy tale had come to an end. They come first, even more so now than before.

"Come find me when he wakes up, I can't see him like this." I barely managed to choke out before walking down to the lower level and climbing onto Brego. We trotted out only to be stopped by Tatiana.

"Rose, I'm sorry to ask anything of you right now, but I need Natasha and Dimitri to discuss some of their living arrangements." She said looking mildly guilty.

"Its okay your highness." I stated and pulled my hood over my head and headed out to the moroi village. It was around 12 o clock I would say and it was pitch black. Brego and I blended to where we were almost invisible. I stopped outside the village on an over hang looking down. I took a deep breath and continued down the long winding path.

I trotted up to the cottage, knowing my presence was already known. I stood patiently waiting for them to join me. Tasha looked at me questioningly.

"The queen requested your presence." I made my voice emotionless. I turned Brego and we made our way back to where the castle lay.

When we arrived Lissa was just coming out. She looked at me and said the two words I had been waiting for. "He's awake."

I put Brego in the stable and led the two to Tatiana's chambers before taking my leave. Tatiana gave me a knowing look before I walked out.

I walked through the infirmary doors for the second time today. Anthony looked up upon my arrival. I hurried over to his bed and looked him over. He had regained some of his color. He looked up at me and gave me a small smile. I took his hand and brushed my lips over his ear.

"You look like hell." I whispered kissing his cheek. He chuckled and pulled me down to sit beside him. "What happened" I asked quietly. He gave me a light peck and lent against my shoulder.

"I was on my way back in from seeing Ethan and I saw Lissa riding up to the steps. I bowed and when I lent up I caught a glow of red. He was fast so I threw myself in front of her, somehow managing to take down the strigoi. However, he got a few good hits and knocked me out when he fell on top of me. Nothing I can't handle." He said with a knowing look in his eye.

"Don't scare me like that you ass." I said snuggling into him. He chuckled and laid his head on top of mine. I stayed with him until they released him later in the afternoon. Tatiana needed me to drop off some sort of paper work to Tasha and since I was leaving out I was elected to go.

Anthony accompanied me and we rode in silence. I hoped off Brego and went to knock on the door when I herd raised voices. I know nothing good ever comes from ease dropping but my curiosity got the best of me. I stopped and listened.

"Do you really want our child to grow up in a place this far away from civilization? I mean come on Tasha."

"Is it that or can you just not handle being this close to Rose? Dimitri, I can't raise our child alone."

"I know that. And you won't." he stated confidently.

"I know you loved, love her even. But you should have thought about that before getting me pregnant. She needs to move on. Do you think it would be fair to tie her down with a child that isn't even hers Dimka?"

I knocked at that opportune moment. Dimitri answered the door. When he saw who it was he froze.

"I have paperwork from Tatiana; bring it to her tomorrow sometime." I handed him the papers and made my way off the porch when he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry." He said gravelly. I turned and faced him. Mine as well get it over with.

"I know you're sorry, I can see it in your eyes Dimitri. But that doesn't erase the fact that you hurt me. You hurt me by leaving and again by having a child but I don't blame anyone. You deserve happiness. However, you may find it, you deserve that. You're a good man. But forgive me if I can't trust you with my heart. I can't handle being broken again Dimitri." And with that I turned leaving him, his face full of sorrow and mounted Brego. Anthony followed with a look over his shoulder at Dimitri. I could feel silent tears making their descent down my face but I refused to acknowledge them.

Anthony and I made it to our cottage and I went to walk out of the barn when Anthony grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me around.

"You did the right thing Rose. As hard as that was to do." He bent so he could look me in the eyes, one hand cupping my chin and the other resting on my shoulder.

"How did you handle it? When Blake told you? How did you go on?" I saw pain flash in his eyes before they softened.

"At first I was angry. How could she claim to love me but then go behind my back and get pregnant? Then I began to wonder if I was better could I have made her stay? Could I have stopped her from leaving? But you come to realize that some things are better as a memory Rose. What I had with Blake was nice but I would never trust her if she came back. I could never pretend she hadn't cheated or hurt me. But I realized there is a bigger picture. I see people everyday that go on through their life as a guard with no one to share it with. No friends, no family, no lover, they have no one but yet they still protect people. I look at them and feel sorry, because I know that even if Blake left me, I have you, and Jack and Rachel and I know that I may not have all of life's comforts or live in the biggest house, but I don't go everyday with no on to turn to when I need someone beside me." I am pretty sure that was the most I had herd him say at on time. He had tears pooled in his eyes and I pulled him to me. I kissed the top of his head and knew he was right. As much as I wanted to run back to Dimitri, I knew I needed to be lucky for the things in life I did have.

We made our way into the house and I sat on the sofa looking at nothing in particular. Rachel and Jack came in and Anthony proceeded to tell the whole long story. They were guilty for not knowing but I was glad the two had finally realized their feelings for one another. I went to our bedroom and changed into my night gown, not hungry. I lay there thinking what I was going to do when I herd the door creak open.

I felt the bed sink where Anthony sat as he pulled off his boots slowly. He must be exhausted, I thought. I turned to look at him as he pulled off his shirt and pants and slowly climbed into bed. I hugged him close to me and soon his breathing evened out, serving as a lullaby of sorts.

I woke up to the sound of hooves and I let out a sigh. I silently walked out to see who it was. Ambrose rode up on his palomino horse looking wide awake.

"Ms. Blake Young has requested Guardian Garbowski for lunch today at the castle." He turned and left me wondering. I went to wake up Anthony. However, I was surprised when I nearly ran into him in the hall.

"Who was that?" ha asked barely awake.

"Ambrose. Blake Young has requested you for lunch at the castle today." I saw his eyes tighten before he turned around and walked into our bedroom, presumably getting dressed. I walked in after him and he came up to me and kissed my forehead.

"I will see you tonight." He said before walking out the back and saddling Strider up. When I could see neither of them anymore I went to get dressed, wondering what Blake could possibly want from him after two and a half years.

Dinner rolled around and I found myself sitting at Lissa's eating whatever Sparky had decided to cook. We made mild conversation, I was still wondering where Anthony was. Then Liss asked the question that struck home.

"Where's Anthony?" I stiffened slightly before answering.

"Blake Young requested him for lunch today and I haven't seen him since." I said keeping it brief.

"Well I'm sure it's nothing besides, y'all weren't really together right? It just seemed more like sex buddies to me." Tasha just had to open her big ass mouth. I stood up quickly and walked out of the door, slamming it and jumped on Brego.

I walked in the door to find Rachel and Jack cuddled on the couch.

"Have you seen Anthony?"

"Nope, we thought he was with you." With that I walked into our bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

I stayed there till sometime around midnight and knew he wasn't coming back tonight. I rolled over on my side and let a few tears leak out of my eyes. It was the first night in a long time I didn't have the comfort of someone else.

The next morning I saddled Brego and was about to ride out of the yard when I herd the thundering of hooves. I looked up to see Anthony and Strider coming down the road.

As soon as he got close to me he opened his mouth to apologize to me but I beat him to it.

"I'm glad you could grace me with your presence today." With a smirk.

"Rose it's not what you think." But from the disheveled look it obviously was what it looked like.

"Well it's nice to know you can lie to me easily now." I said swinging up onto Brego's back.

"Can you not be happy for me? Is it so hard to believe that Blake actually came back for me? I'm sorry Dimitri is with Tasha and not you but what the hell do you want me to do about it?" He screamed at me. I was shocked he had never raised his voice at me before.

I looked down at him with sadness in my eyes. "What? Is she telling you she wants you to be her guardian and y'all can live among the humans? You and I both know that's bullshit Anthony."

"Yeah? Well we'll see when I leave this place behind me and everyone in it." He shouldered his way past me and into the barn. I threw my guardian mask on my face and took off towards the castle at a run.

For the rest of the day I did nothing but blend into the shadows of the queen's chambers. As I was about to leave Tatiana asked me to take some of the left over food to a guardian post along the east border.

I walked down to the stable and hoped on Brego taking off towards the east. I felt small rain droplets falling and knew I would have to find a good place to cross the castle town river before it rose to high.

_**Back at the castle**_

APOV

I felt bad for yelling at Rose this morning she just didn't know. I walked through a corridor and opened the door to the guest chamber. I froze when I saw what was going on inside. Blake and some guy I didn't know where against the wall getting pretty hot and heavy. I backed up and Blake locked her gaze with mine.

"Anthony, please don't go let me explain." She pleaded. I didn't know what to do, I only ran down to the stable and got on Strider only pausing to ask one of the guards which way Rose had went. They said she headed east with a package from the queen. I looked out to see the rain had picked up. The river would be rising and she had to cross it on the way there and back.

I cursed and took off after her.

RPOV

I cursed as I tried to settle Brego down. I looked out a cross the river and knew this was my only chance. I turned Brego around and got a running start. Before I knew what had happened we both plunged into the river. The current was swift and Brego was struggling to make his way across. We reached the other side, though I don't know how.

We made our way through the woods and finally emerged at the guardian out post. I walked in with the damp food and placed it on the table. I talked with the others waiting for the storm to die when there was suddenly a thump rousing us from our chat.

I walked out only to nearly have my head took out by an arrow. I let out several curses and ducked down pulling out my silver tipped arrows. Just then I saw two strigoi make their way over the wall. Well damn. I hopped on Brego preparing for a fight. I sent a guard, Jeckel I think, to go to the castle and alert back up.

I saw a strigoi trying to sneak past the guards that were currently trying to take several out. One guard was working on getting the wards back up while the rest of us were trying to fight them off. One jumped on a horse and took off towards the river. I chased after him, not going to let him past the river. He pulled his horse to a halt right before they tumbled off an over hang that was some hundred feet over the river. He swiveled his horse around to me and ran at Brego and I. I jumped from Brego onto the back of the other horse. I plunged my sword into the strigoi's back but with the horse already standing on the edge of the cliff and him pulling back, the horse slid in the mud sending all three of us over the edge. The last thing I remembered was hearing a horse and a man shout before I was surrounded with ice cold water.

* * *

**I don't know if i did good on the anthony POV but i thought it was kinda important to put in there:)) REVIEW please :))**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY NEW YEARS :)) finally finished this chappy, also there are links on my profile to some of the things in this story: Characters, clothing, etc. take a look and tell me what you think :))**

**

* * *

**

I dreamed. White horses pranced and played in a meadow I knew to well. They nipped each other and kicked their heals up, having the time of their life. I looked out to see a familiar muscled body I would know anywhere. He slowly turned to look at me…

I woke to something nuzzling my face. I turned and reached up to feel a large muzzle right over my face. I slowly opened my eyes an all I saw was Brego's nose. I hurt everywhere. I was too sore to try and move. Brego began nuzzling me again and pushed me slightly. I groaned and he got on his front knees as if inviting me to get upon him. I slowly pulled my self onto his back and he took off.

I had begun to drift off and on into unconsciousness. I only remember certain parts of our journey, like looking over the mountain range and seeing a herd of red deer. I was exhausted; it took everything I had to stay on Brego. We made our way at a trot.

I could finally see the outline of our cottage in the distance. I tried to hang on to Brego but he began to speed up and before I knew it I fell for the second time.

APOV

I looked up from my pacing to see Brego just coming into sight. It looked as if he had a rider. Just as I thought that Brego picked up the pace, excited to be home and the rider fell.

I hoped on Strider and tore off after them. It was still raining and it made eye sight hard. I pulled Strider to a halt when I reached Brego and the fallen rider. I jumped down and nearly cried when I saw who lay on the ground at my feet.

I knelt down and scooped Rose up in my arms. I mounted Strider carefully and made my way to the cottage with Brego following faithfully. When we reached the cottage I jumped down careful not to jostle Rose while Jack and Rachel took Brego and Strider and put them in the barn. I set Rose down on the bed and took her wet clothes off and put her night gown on. She had a large gash on her upper arm and was pale but seemed fine, though I sent Jack for a doctor just incase. I sat next to her head smoothing her hair away from her face.

I was a fool to think that Blake actually wanted me back. It was exactly what I had told Rose the other day. I gave a humorless laugh and bent to kiss Rose on the forehead. Jack burst through the door with the doctor and I had never been so scared of what he would say. I moved so he could look Rose over.

I made my way out to the living room and plopped down on the couch, dropping my head in my hands. I didn't know what I was thinking. Rose had always been there for me and I her, but did I really want to give my heart to some one again? I knew that Rose wasn't Blake but it didn't erase the fact that I had been hurt. And Rose as well, would she give her heart to me after what the Russian had done? I wouldn't blame her if she didn't.

The doctor walked out and assured us that Rose was exhausted and banged up but would make a full recovery. I remembered seeing her fall off the cliff; I think me and Brego both almost jumped after her. How that horse had managed to find her was above me, I was just glad that he had.

I walked out to the barn and stopped in front of Brego's stall. He bobbed his head and danced in front of the door, as if asking if she was okay. I smiled and grabbed a rag to rub him down with before giving him a final pat and walking back to the house.

I walked into our bedroom to find Rose looking at me. When I walked in she moved her eyes to the floor and I recalled our conversation this morning and guilt welled up inside me.

RPOV

I woke in my bed. I looked up to see Rachel looking back at me. She gave me a bear hug while wiping tears from her face. She warned me to never do that again and she said she would let me rest. I didn't know where Anthony and I stood or if he was going to be leaving with Blake, I didn't know.

I herd footstep in the hall way and looked up when the door opened. I was met with my favorite pair of brown jewels. I realized I had been staring and diverted my eyes.

I felt his calloused hand cup my chin and force me to look at him. The look in his eyes made my stomach flutter.

"I'm sorry. You were right. I found her with some guy before I came to find you." He said while sitting next to me.

'I'm sorry." And I was, I didn't want him to get hurt, though I had seen it coming. He turned and enveloped me in a hug.

"You have no idea how scared I was Rose. I got to you just in time to see the horse slip. I couldn't grab you before you tumbled over the edge. Then all I could do was wait out the storm, I swear I thought I was going to pace a whole in the floor. And I hadn't been quick enough to catch Brego before he ran off. And suddenly he shows up trotting over the hill with you on his back and I thought I was going to cry I was so happy. When I yelled at you this morning I meant none of it Rose. Please know that, I never, ever, want to see that hurt look on your face again." He blurted out in maybe two breaths or less. I was shocked. Al l I could do was grab him around the neck and pull him to me. He stayed there, with his head cradled to my chest for Lord knows how long.

I finally drifted into sleep with Anthony lying encircled in my arms at the waist.

I awoke sometime in the night. I turned to see Anthony asleep still.

I cuddled closer to him and began to think. Being the favorites of the queen's was kinda like being the head guards. That meant there were things we had to do for the queen that we sometimes didn't like. We had done things over the past few years that would stay with us for the rest of our lives. There were many crimes against the queen that were punishable by death now days. And typically if you do something you know will get you killed what do you do? Run. Of course they couldn't leave the land of the court, but that was still thousands of acres of wilderness to hide on. Anthony, Rachel, Jack, and I were called death wraiths, though no one knew it was us, but the black hooded figures with uncanny senses were referred to as death wraiths. It was our job to chase down and track anyone on the run, moroi and dhampir alike. We had become the four best trackers known to man and vampire. The queen let us ride four of her best black thoroughbreds, Amante, mine, Elixir, Anthony's, Amigo, Rachel's, and Waylander, Jack's. They knew they were used for serious business and no longer cut up or played.

We sometimes would be out tracking for months at a time. However, it had peaceful lately, the breath before the plunge of sorts. I hated hearing their pleas, their cries for help. The hunt was a challenge, but not seeing a grown man or woman cry and beg you not to take them to the queen. The only reason we did it was because we had seen what happened to those that refused the queen. It came with advantages, houses, horses, goods; we could have just about whatever we wanted.

In my thinking I hadn't noticed Anthony stirring. "What are you thinking about that has your pretty little face in such a scowl?" ha asked, moving closer to me. I said the two words that meant everything.

"Death wraiths." His eyes softened in understanding.

"Baby, we do the right thing even if it doesn't seem like it. Someone has to do it." He said, pulling me to him. He, like I, could sense something was about to happen, something big, that would have us on the hunt again. He kissed my jaw line, down my neck to my collar bone and placed a final kiss on the back of my neck over my many molninja marks and battle stars.

He curled around me and soon his breathing evened out. I reached up behind my head to run my fingers through his black locks. The motion proved to be soothing and soon I found my self falling into a fitful sleep.

I sat up straight, my breathing labored and covered in sweat. Anthony blinked, looking around until his gaze fell on me. His eyes softened as he sat up wrapping his arms around me. "It was the dream." It wasn't a question, but I found myself nodding in confirmation.

I often had a nightmare, always the same one. Anthony and I were running down a hill, a figure up ahead, close. I could Rachel and Jack behind us. The man would stop and turn around; I could only see the outline in the distance. Suddenly Amante would stumble, toppling down the hill. The last thing I would see was Anthony's normally calm face in a panic before Amante fell on top of me. I would wake up every time at that moment.

The sun was beginning to set and Anthony and I knew the four of us were expected at the castle this morning. After showering and spending a little quality time together, Anthony and I rode out with Rachel and Jack to the castle.

Upon arrival, I noticed things were hectic for this time a morning. We dismounted and made our way to the queen's qarden guessing she would be there like every Sunday morning. We were proven right but stopped upon seeing her outraged face. We followed her to her chambers and as soon as the door was shut she turned.

"$500,000 is missing from my personal safe." We all looked at one another, not liking where this was going. "Theft from the queen is punishable by death." She all but snarled, as if to clear things up for us. She went to sit behind her desk. "The court is on lock down. No one has left the premises." She looked up at us. "Now all you have to do is find him." She slapped a folder onto the desk. "Rob Jekel. 28. German. Blonde hair, blue eyes. 6 foot. There's a key to his house included." And with that we were dismissed.

I walked down a dark corridor, seeing perfectly, and opened a large oak door with an old key. I stepped inside waiting for the others before closing the door. We each opened our own of the four black chests that scattered the room. We had all seen each other before, so none of us thought anything when we stripped our clothing off and began to get dressed in our all black attire. Our cloak was longer, we had black gloves, and our hood was better for staying upon our heads. We each had special mouth peaces so no one could recognize us. No one knew who we were and we wanted to keep it that way.

We found the four black thoroughbreds at a forgotten back door to the castle, waiting and ready. They had black hoods over their heads with blinders; the reins were chains up half way then turned into black leather where you held onto them, the saddles were black leather as well. We had provisions packed onto the back of our saddles, enough for a few months time. I hoped on Amante and looked at the others.

"Anthony, you have the folder?" he nodded and we took off to the dhampir village, hoping we didn't run into anyone once we were there. We had long since found trail through the woods so we wouldn't meet anyone coming to or from the castle.

We searched his house, not finding anything important that would give him away. We had already passed many wanted posters. It just so happened that Rob seemed to be Dimitri's neighbor. Great. We had split up, searching different areas. The mouth pieces enabled us to whistle at a high pitch many would ignore, though we could track the sound and find one another.

I and Amante were standing deadly silent on a hill top over looking Dimitri and Rob's houses. There hadn't been any activity and this made me suspicious. Just then they spoke giving themselves away.

"Rob your more than welcome to stay here." Dimitri said. FOOL. Amante began to grow restless sensing that we were about to hunt.

"Dimitri, you don't understand what's hunting me." Ah. A smart man.

"Explain to me than, I do not want you to be killed for your act of foolishness."

"Death wraiths. They are called death wraiths. They have uncanny senses, how I don not know. They are sent by the queen to chase people on the run. They never fail. They do not stop until they get what they are after." I could almost smell the fear, and instantly felt guilty.

I let out a shrill whistle I knew no one but the others could hear.

"Who are they?" Dimitri asked quietly.

"No one knows. They are cloaked in black, even the horses."

Anthony, Rachel and Jack arrived at that opportune moment. I nodded my head and we took off over the hill. Rob and Dimitri were on the front porch that much I could tell. Our high stepping horses were more than eager to take off at a full run. The ground was still soft from the rain and it took everything they had not to slip, but their strides never faltered. Amante, who was ahead, let out a piercing scream, enjoying the exercise. I could see the house now, the two figures turned and the shorter began to panic. He asked Dimitri for a horse and Dimitri pointed out back.

We split then, Anthony taking the high road to come from behind, Jack forking left and Rachel right, leaving me to come down the front. Our horse's heads were tossing, their mane flowing. Their breath was visible with the nights chill. I rode straight up the stairs and halted in front of Dimitri, Amante rising onto his hind legs. Dimitri threw his arms up, as if to shield from the attack Amante wasn't going to give.

"Dimitri Belikov, I don't figure you want your child to grow up fatherless." I stated my voice unrecognizable.

"I have done nothing." He tried acting innocent. I herd Elixir scream and I knew we were on for a chase. I kicked Amante and the two of us ran down the length of the porch and over the railing, only sliding when we turned. I ran up beside Anthony.

"He took Belikov's bay; he's headed into the west forest. He will stop soon from exhaustion."

I nodded and took the lead, easily seeing shod hoof prints in the mud.

We ran through the forest all night, having many close encounters with Rob. We were about to make a plunge down a hill when I felt an odd sense of déjà vu. That's when it hit me, Rob turned to look at us and I threw my hand out at Anthony signaling him to stop. The dream. I pulled Amante back, and watched rocks continue their way down the hill. Anthony looked at me questioningly. I shook my head and Amante began to make his way back up the hill. I dismounted, and began to get a camp site ready.

I pulled my hood back just as Anthony came up beside me.

"What the hell was that?" o boy, he was pissed. "We nearly had him Rose! Damn it to hell you better have a good damn reason to pull back!" he shouted.

"The dream." Was all I could whisper before beginning to pitch our tent.

"The dream." He said incredulously. "We could have caught him but you stopped us for a stupid damn dream?" He turned and ran a hand through his hair. Jack spoke then.

"She's right. We would have lost someone going down that hill Anthony. Even with the best trained horses they aren't miracle workers. Besides, we all need a rest; we can easily pick up the tracks in the morning. He will have thought we stopped for longer than a few hours."

Soon two tents had been put up. We didn't build a fire, knowing it would give our location away.

I took some of my layers off and lay down on our pallet. Anthony had gone to sleep earlier, his back turned to me. I sighed and rolled over, falling asleep almost immediately.

I woke before anyone and got our horses packed besides our tents. I went to a small stream to wash quickly before returning to what had previously served as a resting place. Everything was packed. I slipped the rest of my attire on and we all mounted. Anthony muttered something and everyone split up. The sun had just set but it was foggy. Eerie even. Amante and I walked slowly, following the tracks we had easily picked up. No one had said anything this morning except for the few words explaining our plan.

I picked up the smell of smoke and burning wood and kicked Amante's pace up a notch, I was ready to go home.

* * *

**I hope this was as good as the rest. i tried making it a little longer :)) Review please and tell me what you think, i love getting them :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**I will try to update once more before school starts back next week :)) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and alerted this story it means alot to me :)) For translations look at the bottom :))**

**

* * *

**

Amante and I ran into what looked like a previous camp site before catching a glimpse of a black tail running into the woods. We chased after them, knowing we were faster and swifter than our companions. Soon I was side by side Anthony and Elixir. I could faintly see and outline in the distance. I began to think, trying to pinpoint where we were in the court's wilderness. We went west so my guess would be in Farborn's forest, though I wasn't sure. Lets see in Farborn's there was only a water fall and cliff to be careful of, though I thought we were south of it. I kicked Amante, picking up the pace a little, leaving Anthony trailing behind with who I thought to be Rachel.

I bent over to where I was at Amante's ear and whispered. "Rochi bre Amante rochi bre." He gave a grunt and began to run as fast as he could. I could see a bay with a hunched over rider not 200 yards in front of us now. Amante weaved and jumped over and around logs and any other obstacles in our path. This horse never ceased to amaze me. Before long he had me within reaching distance of Rob. I looked over my shoulder and saw the others quickening. I took the chance.

I leapt from Amante, the horse staying beside me the whole time. I grabbed the reins from Rob while struggling to dodge his elbows. The bay immediately slide to a stop, obeying my order. He reared causing Rob and I to topple to the ground, could I never catch a break? Anthony walked up to us with Amante in tow while I struggled to contain the panicked man.

I looked up into his face to see him smirking at me. Ass. He hopped off his high horse and helped me put the zip tie cuffs around Rob's wrists. We tied him onto the bay and mounted Amante and Elixir, while Rachel and Jack watched for any sign of an escape.

"The quickest way from here would be to take the ridge." Anthony stated. I thought for a moment.

"We could try it." I agreed and we took off at a lope. Before long we arrived at the beginning of the ridge, though you couldn't see in front of you for more than two foot because of the mist left over from the storms. I sighed.

"Ta sa a hith. Noss ilue'n aut." I stated using an old language forgotten to most.

Anthony began to get agitated. "What would you have me do? Any other route will take more than a day and in our state we would have to stop!" he yelled. He pinched the bridge of his nose though Rob couldn't see his face. He turned to glare at me. "Since you decided to take the long way you can stay up and watch him." He screeched, with the mouth pieces it made yelling more of a screech. I simply turned Amante and took the lead, not wanting to talk to him while he was in this mood.

We soon stopped to make camp as the sun began to rise. Anthony didn't even spare me a glance before walking into his tent. I lent back against my saddle that was lying on the ground. Our horses were tied to trees resting after their hard work. Rob had begun to sob sometime within the last hour and it took everything I had to hold my resolve. My head bowed Rob began to talk to me, or rather plea. I had seen this coming.

"Please, I have a wife and children at home; you can't take me to her." He pleaded. My temper finally broke. I jumped up and looked down upon the man.

"You should have thought of them before putting yourself in this situation. That way none of us would be out in the middle of the woods, keeping an eye on a thief." I hissed. I got up and sat across from him, careful not to show my face.

"I did not think death wraiths spoke." He whispered. I clenched my jaw at the name.

The rest of the night was silent, Rob full asleep some hour after my outburst. It was all I could do to keep my eyes open. I was exhausted and the fall from the bay had me sore. I thought of Anthony, wishing I was in his arms instead of beside a dwindling fire, watching a grown man. I came to a realization then. Even with his mood swings and temper out bursts, I had begun to let myself love him. Damn. Why? I don't know, for the last time I loved someone it got thrown in my face. I sighed.

I lent back and watched the last embers of the fire die out. Before I knew it Rachel awoke and walked out of her and Jack's tent looking refreshed. I let out an annoyed sigh. She just looked at me with pity. Soon Jack and Anthony woke up and the tents got packed. I had the horses saddled and we set off. Unlike usual I rode at the back, not having the energy for the fast pace Amante and I usually sat.

It was close to sun rise before we made it to the castle. We dismounted at the back and took the unlit hall to the chambers. Upon seeing us the guards let out a shaky breath before opening the door. Tatiana quickly dismissed the others in the room and motioned us forward. She nodded her approval before allowing us to leave. We walked back to the unknown room and unlocked the door. By now I was barely able to hold myself up right. We put our equipment and such back into the chest and changed into our regular guard attire.

I was greeted by a very eager Brego and even in my exhausted state had to let out a chuckle. I rode out behind everyone once again. Half way home Anthony pulled Strider back to let me catch up. He cast me a worried glance.

"I'm fine, tired's all." He looked guilty. "Someone had to stay up, mine as well been me." I reassured him, though he didn't look convinced. When we arrived home I quickly stabled Brego and went to shower.

I stepped out and nearly ran into Anthony. I mumbled my apology and went to move around him. He grabbed my arm before I could go far. I wrapped a towel around myself and looked at him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he questioned.

"Anthony, I'm fine." I went to move again and instead of just grabbing my arm he hugged me close to him. I sighed in content and kissed his bare chest. He pulled back to look at me, just noticing a bruise on my face from my fall from the bay. He gently kissed it brushing his nose across my cheek bone before lightly kissing me. He released me and turned to take a shower.

As I got ready for bed Anthony came out of our bathroom.

"Do you still want to be my…." He trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Sex buddy, comfort partner, I get what your saying but why are you asking me?" I began to get worried. I didn't like where this was going.

"Rose, I'm asking if you really want to do this." I still didn't understand. Had he found someone else? I was not in the mood for this conversation. I was tired, exhausted to be exact. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Damn it. I looked away, hoping he hadn't seen them.

"Answer me Rose." He was serious. Well I guess if I was going to tell him now was better than never.

"Im meleth le" I said quietly, looking at him for his reaction. He jerked slightly.

"tanya' sa beren." He said his tone strangled. He looked at me with disbelief shining in his eyes.

I looked away again, tears spilling out. "Ta sa for'" I said brokenly before turning and sitting on the bed, facing away from him. I had been a fool to think he loved me as well.

I herd his foot steps and the bed sink with his weight beside me. He pulled me to him, kissing my forehead. I let out a sob I had been trying to hold back. He pulled me onto his lap and stroked my hair.

"Um nid nalla mia meleth." He said soothingly. I looked up at him in surprise. He cracked a beaming smile and kissed me. "Im meleth le, mia eglantine." I smiled as well, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him with all I had.

He showed me just how much he loved me before allowing me the rest I had waited for, for so long.

Upon waking, I found my self looking up into tender brown eyes. He placed a kiss on the top of my head before rolling out of bed. I groaned and he chuckled. He lent down and kissed me before pulling away with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and followed pursuit. I walked over to my dresser, stopping when Anthony just stood there starring.

I raised an eyebrow. Anthony walked over to me and pulled me to him.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured kissing my shoulder.

I kissed him on the cheek before pulling away with a wink and a "Why thank you."

We got dressed and walked out onto the porch and looked out over the landscape sipping our coffee. I spotted three white horses plating in the distance. They pranced and danced, giving us quit the show. I chuckled and Anthony gave me a questioning glance. I nodded in their direction. He came behind me and sat his coffee on the rail before wrapping his now empty arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder. The largest of the three horses tossed his head and rose on his hind legs playfully.

I shook my head and turned in Anthony's arms. He pouted at the loss of his head rest and he earned another eye roll from me. He chuckled and pulled me close. He kissed me passionately and I eagerly returned it. I guess we got a little carried away because someone cleared their throat, making us jump apart guiltily. I looked to find Rachel looking disgusted. I laughed and earned a dirty look from her.

"I want to go see Liss or something. We haven't been anywhere as, well us, in forever!" she whined. I was actually more than okay with the thought. I looked at Anthony and he shrugged, still annoyed at being interrupted.

We took off, rested and ready to cause some trouble. We decided to see Lissa before going to the Green Dragon. I turned to Anthony.

"I bet Brego can run faster than Strider." I challenged teasingly. Anthony took off with me in hot pursuit. We came to a halt right in front of Lissa's. I was pretty sure I had won but of course he claimed a tie. I snorted and rolled my eyes as we continued to bicker. We walked in without knocking and Lissa just gave us a knowing look.

"Hay, do you have any…" "Over there." She cut me off. I walked over to the small box and opened it, finding the delicious candies I had had the last time Anthony and I had visited. I popped one in my mouth and moaned, causing Anthony to moan. Chris walked in and made his big appearance.

"Y'all are seriously two of the biggest horn dogs I have ever seen." He said with a chuckle.

"Hay, watch it fire crotch! I was moaning because of the food!" I defended myself.

We both looked at Anthony. "Hay, who said I was gonna deny it?" He said batting his eyes innocently. He walked behind me and kissed my neck, winking at sparky. Chris just made a gagging motion before answering the door that had just been knocked. Anthony continued teasing me while Chris talked to who ever.

"Anthony, if you keep teasing me in public I will kick your ass and I will enjoy every moment of it." I said sweetly.

"Now baby, me and you both know that anything that has to do with my ass you enjoy." He shot back at me. Just as he said that Tasha and Dimitri walked into the kitchen. "Oops" was all Anthony murmured in my ear. I snorted, trying to hold my laughter back at Dimitri's face. His mouth was a big 'O'. Of course feeling me shaking with laughter was enough to make Anthony begin to quake as well. Taking one look at our faces and Rachel and Jack were laughing hard enough that tears were rolling down their faces. Chris began to chuckle, causing Anthony and I to loose it. I grabbed my sides, trying to keep them from hurting. Tasha even cracked a smile.

Once we were all composed Anthony managed to get out a serious "I'm sorry" before excusing himself, most likely to go laugh some where. I wiped the tears from my cheeks. Dimitri who was actually blushing walked out onto the back porch. I followed, knowing we needed to talk. He was looking out into the night and turned when he heard me approach.

"Look, I'm happy you're finally getting a family. It hurt, still does kinda, but I wouldn't want you to be with me and not be able to be happy." I was surprised I actually meant it.

"No, Roza, I could have been happy with you." I sighed.

"Two words comrade: Bull and Shit. You've wanted kids for as long as I can remember and you would make a great father. I would hate to know that I was the one who kept you from that." I turned to look out to the mountains. "Besides, I will move on, I'm working on it. Kids were never for me. Don't get me wrong their cute but when they puke or poop or snot I want to be able to give them back." At that he actually cracked a smile. "Maybe it was the lack of a maternal figure in my life I don't know. But I do know this: whether you're with Tasha or not y'all are having a kid. It looks to me like you need to man up and take responsibility for not being able to keep it in your pants." I finished with a smirk.

"Thank you Roza." I looked at him questionably. "You're right. I need to be responsible. I would love for you to be in our child's life though and I'm sure Tasha would as well."

"You really want me to be an influence in your child's behavior?" I snorted.

"He would need an example of what not to do." He joked bumping my shoulder, I rolled my eyes.

"I realized something a few nights ago." I froze, the night we went after Rob. He continues not seeing my inner struggle. "You make mistakes in life, but you always have to face the consequences." He said with a sad smile. Damn, here some the guilt. I decided to play innocent.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He sighed. "Please don't tell Tasha, I don't want her to worry." He looked out over the mountains again. "The other night a friend of mine got in some trouble with the queen. So she sent the death wraiths after him. I didn't know anything of them until he explained to me. At first I wasn't fazed by them, thinking they were just a myth. But, I herd a horse scream, almost excited. Rob began to panic and asked for a horse. I pointed to my barn out back and he took off. In the distance I could see four figures, all dressed in black and mounted on some of the most beautiful black horses I had ever seen. For once in my life I was truly frightened Rose. You couldn't see any skin, they had black every where. Then three of them split away from the leader. The horse and rider jumped up the steps and stopped only feet away from me, the horse rearing. I threw my hands up, afraid for my life." His voice wavered and my guilt shot through the roof. "It knew I was helping Rob, it asked if I wanted my child to be fatherless. Then I heard another horse scream in excitement and it ran down my porch and jumped the railing. It was the damnest thing I ever seen." I stayed silent, afraid to speak. "Have you ever seen them?" he asked. I didn't know what to say.

Just then Anthony walked onto the porch with a knowing glint in his eye. I looked into his eyes, for a moment letting the fear and guilt well inside of me. He walked to the other side of me and starred of into the landscape.

"We've seen 'em" he said. What was he doing? Rachel and Jack joined us. He knew if anyone figured out, they would have to become one of us. He gave me a look of pity.

"Sa eller n'uma n'at men'i?" I asked, so he could not understand.

"N'uma" was all he responded with.

"What are they talking about?" Dimitri demanded. I looked to Dimitri and searched his face. I knew he didn't deserve this life style.

"Ro nauva cael da hin rato!" I pleaded with Anthony. He gave me a look that said he was sorry.

"Come to the castle with us Dimitri." He asked. Dimitri looked to me and I turned away, unable to bear what was happening. We rode to the castle, Dimitri obviously still getting the hang of horses.

We walked to the queen's chambers and didn't even hesitate to knock.

Anthony spoke. "Ro somtea."

"He suspects!" I defended him. Antony gave me the settle down look. Tatiana sighed.

"What do you know of the death wraiths Belikov?" He turned to look at me. Asking me what was happening.

"Not much." He answered, obviously lying. I sighed and stepped forward, claiming my spot as leader when the others stepped behind me.

"He was there two nights ago, Rob was talking to him. He was telling me earlier about what happened." I looked over my shoulder at Dimitri and hated what I was about to say. "Though you know as well as the rest of us that he didn't have to."

Dimitri looked around and took a step back. "No" was all he murmured. I bowed my head and stepped back. Tatiana gave a humorless laugh. "Well the cats out of the bag now." She said. "Some here Belikov." I knew all to well what was going to happen next. Dimitri walked up to her and we flanked him. Once he got within her reach we grabbed his arms, restraining him. He looked to me with fright in his eyes. Once again I had to turn my head. Tatiana poured some of her awful concoction down his throat and he began to choke.

We released him and he fell to the floor. I knelt down and pulled his head into my lap stroking his hair, waiting for the change to finish. Anthony put a comforting hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Finally, Dimitri stopped choking and he looked around. It was terrifying at first. Even moroi didn't have senses like we were given. I do not know how Tatiana does it but it tastes horrible. The four of us looked down at him and uttered two words.

"Creos gwan."

His eyes got wide. "How did I understand you when I didn't before?" and so Tatiana told him everything. After an hour of explaining the five of us rode out of the castle. I stopped abruptly and turned to Dimitri who had been silent. "I'm sorry."

He looked at me and gave me a small smile. "I will adjust." And with that we all started out to the Green Dragon.

* * *

**Tell me what you think :)) the language used here is elvish though i don't know for sure if they are correct just something i found online and decided to put in here :))**

**Translations(There's alot):**

**"Rochi bre Amante rochi bre"- Ride quick Amante ride quick**

**"Ta sa a hith, noss ilue'n aut"- it is to misty we cant go**

**"im meleth le"- i love you**

**"tanya' sa beren"- that is bold**

**"ta sa for'"- it is right**

**"um nid nalla mia meleth"- do not cry my love**

**"im meleth le, mia eglantine"- i love you, my rose**

**"sa eller n'uma n'at men'i?"- is there no other way?**

**"n'uma"-no**

**"ro nauva cael da hin rato!"- he will have a child soon!**

**"Ro somtea"- he knows**

**"creos gwan"- welcome brother**


	6. Chapter 6

**This maybe the last time i update for about a week :'( i know i know but i have school the est of the week. It sucks :(**

**

* * *

**

I plopped down on to the bar stool, Dimitri following my lead. Anthony went to do God only knows what in some crowd I didn't recognize. Rachel and Jack were of course playing poker, though today I think it was strip poker.

"You come here often?" Dimitr asked. I nodded. The bartender, Remy, walked over with my usual and Dimitri placed his order.

"This is a new one." He said teasingly, nodding his head in Dimitri's direction. I just laughed and turned around. Anthony, who obviously got a drink from one of the other men, came over and leaned on my, bracing himself with his arms on the bar behind me. Dimitri gave us an amused glance and went to get a front row seat for the strip poker game. Before long we had all had more than enough to drink.

Anthony began to kiss down my neck and across my shoulder, knowing exactly just what got to me. I wound my fingers in his hair, getting carried away for a moment before pulling back to look at him. He gave a pout. I chuckled.

"Later doll" and jumped down with my lord only knows number of drink, to walk over to an almost completely naked Rachel, swaying a bit. Chuckling I drug her upstairs to guest accommodations and put her clothing back on before telling Jack to take her home, and that we would follow soon.

Before the rest of us left I turned to Dimitri. "Meet us at the border of Farborn's forest lunchtime tomorrow. There is a chestnut in your barn that the queen gave you. You ride the best now." I turned to leave and then turned back around. I walked up to Dimitri who was still quit sober and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I pulled back, sad that the electric shock was no longer there, to give him another sad smile.

"I'm truly sorry."

"Don't worry, next time I'll know better than to ask about things that are better left alone. Besides, you stood up for me right?" He reassured me. I sighed and hopped on Brego to fallow after Anthony.

As soon as I walked in our bedroom Anthony attacked me, kissing me with a fiery passion. I sighed in content as I wrapped my arms around his muscled shoulders.

I woke, like normal, before anyone else. Who knew that Rose Hathaway would be awake before others? I showered and groomed the four impatient horses, before walking back into the house to fix scrambled eggs for breakfast. Before long everyone aside from Anthony was eating.

"So you enjoyed your poker game yesterday?" I asked Rachel. She just blushed obviously remembering the ordeal. Jack wrapped and arm around her.

"I did." And with that I put my plate in the sink before taking what was left of breakfast back for Anthony. I walked into our room to see Anthony lying on his back, his chest rising and falling lightly, sound asleep. I set the food on the bed side table and got dressed, lying out his clothes as well.

I sat beside him and kissed his ear gently, shaking him ever so slightly. He groaned and I chuckled.

"Come on baby, we have to meet Dimitri in about two hours at the edge of Farborn's. The queen expects a hunt from us."

"Pwease" He pouted before cracking his eyes slightly

After finally getting him up and in the shower, we were headed out. Brego lunged and danced ready for a run. I just laughed, keeping my hand in his mouth ever so slightly, holding his strength, knowing he would need it later.

We trotted up to Dimitri and looked into the forest.

"You a good hunter?" Anthony questioned.

"Not really."

"Well, you'll learn. We hunt once a week for the queen; usually on Sundays before feasts but seeing as how we were… busy, we hunt today." Dimitri's eyes tightened at the reminder of what we were.

"Okay, we split up and meet back here before two." And with that we took off.

Brego and I waited, silently, knowing these lands were filled with wildlife. There it was. We took off, weaving and ducking before nearly running into a big buck. I quickly took out an arrow and claimed him. Seeing the time from the sun, Brego and I made our way back to the edge of the woods.

Once we were all gathered, we headed for the castle. When we arrived the chief greeted us.

"Thank you. O and I think the queen was looking for the five of you." I sighed and rode around to the stable entrance, knowing the others were following. You see, I was the first death wraith to be made, making me the leader. Though, most of the time I let Anthony take the ranks, I was still known to be the leader on our… hunts.

I walked in with the other four flanking me. She gave me and exasperated look. I sighed, knowing where this was going. "Jekel's brother, Carl has taken of with half of the money. He is a twin to Rob. I need him back here, you know why." GOD why couldn't people just not run?

"When do we leave your majesty?"

"Show Belikov Lapis, the black filly, Amante's half sister. He has a chest ready in the room."

We walked down the corridor, once again. Dimitri was hesitant to strip to begin with, though after we openly took our clothes of, he guessed he had no choice.

We walked the back halls to the door. I showed Dimitri which of the five was his mount and we were soon off. We rode at a swift pace, looking for any suspicious tracks, but finding none.

By sun up, we had stopped and made camp. Dimitri got his own tent and soon we had all retired for the evening.

"I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and I can't shake it Anthony." I confessed. He scooted closer to me in our make-shift bed and pulled me to him.

"Like what?" He asked, trying to help me. I sighed resting my head against his bare chest, taking comfort in the warmth.

"Not all of us will come out of this alive Anthony, I can feel it." I said my voice wavering. He pulled me up onto his chest and began to stoke my back, murmuring words of comfort. Before long we had both succumb to sleep.

I woke, expecting to be the first, forgetting Dimitri had a whacked out internal alarm clock. I walked out of our tent to see Dimitri sitting by the fire. I cocked my head questioningly. He chuckled and patted the ground next to him.

"You should remember that I get up early Roza." I just snorted. I waited as the others woke, Anthony being the last. He walked out of our tent, looking quit ruffled. Dimitri gave me an amused look and turned his head, clenching his jaw to keep from laughing. The four of us made our way to a small pond only to look over our shoulder at Dimitri when he didn't follow.

"What?" Was all he asked. I sighed.

"Are you gonna wash up or not Comrade?" I asked with a smirk.

"Like together? With everyone else?" I chuckled and nodded my head. I heard him sigh and pick himself up off the ground.

After everyone was washed and had their horses ready we took off again. I had let Anthony take the lead again. Dimitri rode up beside me.

"Why is this shit so uncomfortable?" He asked referring to our uniform of sorts. I laughed and shrugged. Suddenly we all stopped, deadly silent. We all had smelled a sweaty horse. We took off in the direction of the smell. We over looked a rather steep slope, seeing a campsite below. Anthony moved back to my right, Dimitri on the other side of him. And Rachel and Jack to my left. We began the plunge.

The unsettling feeling in my gut got a hundred times worse with every lunge our horses made down the hill. Amante let out a squeal in delight and the figure by the tent turned. He pulled something out and too late I realized it was a bow. He pulled back and let one go, barely missing me and hitting someone to my right. The strange feeling left and I closed my eyes as I herd someone scream and two horses pull back. Rachel, Jack, and I continued our descent, knowing we needed to catch this idiot before he killed someone, if he hadn't already.

He realized that we weren't stopping and took off on foot. Of course he didn't get far before Rachel and Jack had caught up with him. He took one look over his shoulder and jumped over a near by cliff, into a river below. I pulled up, the others following my lead. I didn't know who had been shot, though it was either Dimitri or Anthony. Damn. I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose. Jack was the first to speak.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

"We follow Carl; who ever went down has someone with them." And with that I whirled Amante around and we began to follow a path down the hill.

I saw a figure struggling in the water not a hundred yards from me and we took off, the other two not far behind. We made it to where he was emerging from the water, sputtering and trying to catch his breath and Rachel and Jack cuffed him and tied him behind Amigo. Jack and Rachel said they would go a little slower and for me to ride ahead and see who was down. I didn't need to be told twice.

I quickly made my way back to the hill but stopped at the sight that lay before me. It made my heart clench and begin to ache. A tall figure lent over a slightly smaller one, who was panting heavily. An arrow protruded out of his upper right shoulder. I nudged Amante forward and stopped, ground tying him with Elixir and Lapis. I knelt opposite of Dimitri and looked at Anthony's face. Usually it was calm and laid back, but now it was twisted in pain as sweat slowly made it way down the side of his face. I gently stroked the side of his face.

I looked at Dimitri. "Is Elixir hurt?" I asked softly. He shook his head.

"He took a tumble, but seems fine. Rose, we need to get the arrow out." He said.

We brought Anthony down to the camp and lay him by the fire. I told Rachel to keep Carl in the tent so we could take my hood off, and remove my gloves, needing to be comfortable to take the arrow out.

"Dimitri, get a small metal rod from one of the tents and rub it in some alcohol in my saddle bags. After that stick it in the fire, get it real hot." Seeing as how I didn't have any stitches, I would have to scorch the wound to stop the bleeding, though it wouldn't hold very long. We needed to get him back to the castle so I could sow it shut.

"It's gone hurt like a bitch ain't it?" He panted, letting a little of his southern accent pronounce. I kissed his forehead before answering.

"Yes, it will. And then I'm going to have to burn it. Then were gonna get you to the castle and take care of it properly." I said tightly. He nodded his head letting me know he was ready. I pulled as hard as I could, but it was still a slow process. With every scream and grunt my heart clenched in pain, hating that I was hurting him. With one last pulled, the arrow was free, and I yelled for Dimitri to get his ass over here. I put the rod to his wound, making him clench his jaw and scream once more, arching his back, before he lay back down, panting in exhaustion. I thanked Dimitri and he nodded, cleaning the rod and putting it back into whoever's saddle bag he got it from. I pulled my hood back and gloves on.

Anthony would ride with me, so I would put Carl on Elixir. I walked over to the dozing bay, and began to unsaddle him. We would leave the saddle and camp site here and tell Tatiana when we got back to the castle; she could do whatever the hell she pleased with it. I rubbed the horse down, causing him to bob his head in pleasure. I gave him a final pat before slipping the leather halter off his head. He would either find his way back to the village or live in the wild, either way I didn't need the extra hassle of him on the return journey.

When every one was mounted on the designated horse we took off, the other four ahead of Anthony, Amante, and I. I rode as quickly as I dare, careful not to jostle him to much. I had my arms around him, holding the reins, while he lent his head back onto my shoulder, groaning in pain every now and then. It proved to be difficult but we soon made it. The others waited by the back door. Dimitri and Jack helped me get Anthony into a room for the night while explaining that they had told the queen and she gave us a room in the castle for the night.

After changing into my regular attire and grabbing Anthony's I ran back to his room, grabbing a first aid on the way. I stripped Anthony down, covering his lower half with a sheet. He had long since passed out from the pain. I gently reopened the wound, scrubbing any infection from it. I crossed stitched it and cover it up with gauze. I went into the bathroom to throw away the bloody clothes, grabbing a clean on and dampening it. I walked back out. I caught site of the clock and was surprised. I had spent four hours cleaning and mending his wound. I sighed, and sat on the bed beside him. I rubbed the cloth over his face in what I hoped was a soothing motion.

After a while of doing this he stirred slightly. I sighed, I had gotten some pain meds and I glass of water earlier.

"How'd it go?" he asked his voice hoarse from screaming.

"Good. You should heal fairly quickly now." I handed him the pills and water and he downed them without a second thought. He sighed and patted the bed beside him.

"I don't want to hurt you Anthony." He snorted and used his good arm to pull me to him. I gave up, cradling his head in my arms, stroking his hair until he fell asleep.

A knock on the door jolted me awake, though Anthony was still out. I got up and answered the door. I opened and was kinda shocked to find Dimitri standing there. I opened the door all the way and walked back inside. He took the hint and followed me to the sitting area. I sat down across from him. He sighed and began.

"Is there any way to get out of this… this thing." He said for lack of better terms. I looked out a window and shrugged.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask the queen herself on that one." I was kinda hurt that he would want to leave the four of us though I guess I understood. I guess I let the hurt play out on y face.

"Roza, you all have begun to be family to me, but what I saw in the last few days, I just can't do this. Plus I would have to keep it from Tasha." He said.

"Let me leave a note for Anthony in case he wakes and I'll go with you to talk to the queen."

That's how I find myself in the queen's chambers listening to Dimitri pleading for freedom.

"There is one way Belikov, and it's not pleasant, seeing as how you and Hathaway seem to have a past." She said with her eyebrow raised. She continued. "There is an antidote. But if I give it to you, I will have my compulsion users wipe your memory of everything and everything having to do with the four of them. You will remember seeing the death wraiths, but you will never have suspicions of them or who they are. You won't remember Rose, not mentoring her, loving her, every having any sort of contact of her until you meet after the change, if you ever do." She said with a sad look in her eye. I clenched my jaw waiting for his answer.

He looked to me and studied me for a long time, drinking me in. I knew what he was doing. I slammed my fist down on the desk and jumped to my feet. Before I thought we could at least be friends. But now? When he wouldn't even remember my face? I knew nothing would ever be the same.

"I hope you have a good life guardian Belikov, I'm sorry you didn't like my group enough to stick around for a while longer." I snarled, tears slipping down my face. He looked away, ashamed. I whirled around and burst through the doors. I ran to mine and Anthony's room before completely breaking down. Anthony came up behind me wrapping his good arm around me.

I explained everything and he listened patiently, letting me get it all out of my system. In an hour or so the four of us walked down the corridor, on our way back home, when we herd raised voices from the queen's chamber. We walked in to find the queen telling a confused Dimitri what had "happened" to him. I clenched my jaw, refusing to let emotion cross my face. As I looked at the others there faces held no emotion as well. I realized something; they had lost a brother as well.

Dimitri turned when he herd us approach. "Who are they?" He asked and all we could do was stand and stare. He truly didn't recognize us.

"No one" Anthony answered for us. "We are no one to you." His tone dark and emotionless. We murmured a dark, "Your majesty" before turning to Dimitri, challenging him to say another word to us. He simply gave us a confused look.

We saddled Brego, Strider, FireFoot, and Asfaloth. As we made our way down the rode, our horses dancing and prancing, we looked up to see Dimitri staring at us in wonder, entranced by our riding skills as our horses continued their hopping, and lunging, enjoying being able to stretch their legs. I smirked and let Brego go, the others flanking their leader. We were officially pissed. We made it home and rubbed down our horses, well everyone aside from Anthony, who retired for the evening.

The next morning we rode like bats out of hell, to Liss's. We didn't count that Dimitri and Tasha would be there though. I sighed.

"Isn't sad Rose? Dimitri falling from that horse and losing parts of his memory." Lisa stated, feeling sympathy. I ground my teeth together. "Such a shame." I said sarcastically, making the others throw their heads back and laugh.

"Who are you?" Dimitri asked once again. I turned, quicker than normal. "Your worst nightmare bitch." Anthony chuckled and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Friend's of Lissa's, well this feisty one is her guard." And with that I turned and picked up an apple, biting into it.

"Whoa, wait you don't remember?" Lissa threw a questioning glance at me. "No, and were going to keep it that way." The others nodded in agreement.

"O" was all she said. "Well what do y'all have planned for today?" She asked. "Haha, hell Lissa you know us, causing trouble." I said with a wink. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, we better get going." And with that we walked out, everyone following us for some reason. I sighed. I herd Dimitri question our identities again and Chris came out and explained.

"The leader, the feisty one, is Rose. The red head who tends to stay back is Rachel. Jack is the shorter black haired one. And the buff black headed one that follows Rose around like a lost puppy is Anthony. There the hellions of the dhampir village, though being head guards for the queen, they get away with about everything." We mounted and turned back to look at the crowd on the porch. I teasingly flipped pyro the bird and he chuckled and blew me a kiss. The four of us whirled and took off, our horses lunging in their strides, stretching their legs as far as the could as we headed for a party we had herd about on the outer edge of Farborn's on the bluff. I grinned a wicked smile at nothing and no one in particular.

* * *

**So, review :) O And thank you to everyone who again reviewed, alerted , and favorited this story :)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**This one is a little shorter than the rest, though i thought something was better than nothing ;) Won't say when i can UD again though i hope it will be sooner than later :))**

* * *

We smelled the bonfire before we saw it. It had been sometime since we had really partied, sure there had been some eventful nights at the Prancing Pony and the Green Dragon, but bonfires were always so much fun. We rode up with our hoods covering our faces. When we came into sight and jumped from our horses, everyone froze. Then they carried on louder than before, the music from the band rising in octaves. I barked out a laugh.

We were greeted by almost everyone there. There was rarely a party we missed. We all got drinks and began to grind on one another, laughing, enjoying the getaway from the reality. That's when he showed up. Bloody hell. He looked about the crowd. Anthony motioned over to him with a disgusted look. I just shrugged; it had been his own decision to throw us away like we were nothing to him, which apparently we weren't.

It was at the moment that screams erupted. I looked over to see what caused the commotion. A man lay at another's feet, throat slit. I froze. The four of us looked to one another before being the first to flee. Instead of going back home, however, we rode to the castle, knowing that the death wraiths would make another appearance soon. I hoped that Anthony's shoulder was fine or the queen would keep him here.

We usually didn't catch anyone's attention, but Dimitri seemed to be an exception. He looked to us and gave us a confused look, earning a glare from the four of us. He took a step back from the intensity of the looks he had received and looked back to the scene. I imagined he looked back to us, but I didn't know for sure, seeing as how we were long gone by then.

We walked to the queen.

"You're drunk" She stated. We looked down guiltily.

"There has been a murder, in the forest, close to our border with Dublin." I stated.

"You will ride out in the morning; get your drunken asses into the rooms you previously accommodated. O how is Belikov?" She asked.

I clenched my jaw. "He's great he was there too." She nodded.

We walked to our rooms, the events of the night sobering us up a little, though not much. As soon as Anthony got me to himself he pulled me to him. I rested my head on his chest. He sighed.

"As much as it pains me to admit this, I already miss the stoatic, stubborn, anti social Russian." He would have never admitted this sober. I just nodded in agreement. He sighed again and backed me into the bed. Soon our thoughts were no longer on our brother who had betrayed us in a way.

I woke to Rachel knocking on the door. I sighed and rolled Anthony off the bed, chuckling when he let out a string of creative cuss words. We showered and walked to the room.

Soon we were sitting on four very agitated horses at the site of the murder. We concentrated, seeing if there was anyone near. There were several who seemed drunk off their ass. I had to chuckle at the fact they couldn't hold their liquor enough to even make it home.

We rode to the moroi village, knowing from our memory of the person that they were taller and leaner than any dhampir would be. Unfortunately many were sitting on their porches, enjoying the peaceful morning, until they saw us. Many ran, some just gasped, afraid to move. When we passed Liss's I herd her intake of breath and pyro's "Shit".

"Who are they?" We stopped then, wanting to see what we were described as to Tasha and Dimitri. We whirled our horses around. They reared and jumped, agitated at their run being interrupted. Chris spoke, eyeing us warily.

"Death wraiths. They are sent from the queen to do her dirty work. They chase people on the run. They have never failed. No one know their true identity, though it's obviously four dhampirs from their body build." He said.

I slowly walked towards them. They stepped back, while the others followed their leader. We began to laugh, though to them it was a screech of sorts because of our mouth piece. Suddenly there were panicking foot steps, as though they had something to run from. I smirked and let out a screech of rage. We took off then, but not before hearing Dimitri.

"It's like they heard something that wasn't there to hear." Amante lunged forward faster and faster, until we were ahead of the others again. He knew his place in our pack. We ran into a figure I recognized immediately from the party last night. The four of us had him corner easily. I spoke as he panicked.

"Don't. Make me. Kill you." I said taking my time to emphasize words. He paled and I dismounted then, cuffing him. Really, this had been too easy. I grabbed a horse tied to a hitching post and Jack took the reins and we made our way at a slower pace, retracing our steps back to the castle. Pyro was still talking when we walked by.

"Who ever they are, they're sick bastards." He said disgustedly. I stopped.

"People are not who they seem Christian Ozera." He paled and stepped back further. Dimitri stepped up to challenge us then. I snarled in rage. Amante rose onto his back legs, straight up, though I stayed on easily. The traitor immediately stepped back. I turned then, not looking back. I was pissed, seething in rage. Only if they knew who we were. Boy that would render them speechless. We dropped the guy off at the front of the castle allowing the guards to take it from there.

Before long we were making our way wearily back to our cottage. Anthony had been rarely quiet. I looked to see him holding his shoulder.

"Anthony…"

"I'm fine." He snapped. I took the lead then, not wanting his snappy attitude. Once home, I hoped that would be the last escapade of the death wraiths for now. I spent some time with Brego, feeling guilty about not seeing him much in the past few weeks.

I sighed and walked in the house, knowing I would have to face Anthony sometime. I walked in the door to see Anthony asleep on the couch. I went to wake him but Rachel stopped me.

"He said he would give you the bed. That he needed his space." My brow furrowed in hurt before looking at him again and walking to take a shower.

I lay awake for most of the night. Not able to sleep.

I woke with only a few hours of sleep. We all rode to Lissa's. No one had said anything over breakfast, not to mention the rest of the morning. We walked in to hear the four discussing yesterdays near death encounter with the death wraiths. Liss looked at me and asked.

"How do y'all never see them Rose?"

"I don't know. Were never around when they make their runs I guess." I stated innocently.

Dimitri just stared at me. I had had enough!

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I snapped and turned to rummage through the kitchen.

"Yeah, well believe it or not, not everyone always wants to look at you Rose, so get that stick out of your ass." Anthony snapped back at me. I stepped back in surprise. I don't know what had gotten in to him lately but whatever it was I didn't like it.

"Rose, I didn't mean…" I looked at him, hurt playing across my face.

"What you were afraid to tell me what you really think? You just wanted me for sex too?" my voice was strangled and everyone else besides the two of us seemed uncomfortable.

"No Rose, please, I didn't mean it I just…" He pleaded. I was being petty and I knew it.

"Save it. You can have your room to your self now." With that I turned and walked out of the door.

Brego and I ran for hours, enjoying the wind and fresh air. I stopped when we came to a familiar hill with blood stains on a patch of rocks. I let tears run down my face as I remembered having Dimitri there as a friend, no sexual tension at all, and Anthony looking at me in pain, but trusting me, with love showing in his eyes.

Months had past since Anthony and I fought. Months since I had begun to sleep in Rachel's old room. Nothing had happened in quit a while. I had spent most of my time with Brego. In my time I had begun to teach him some dressage moves. He enjoyed the challenge so much it often made me laugh. I talked to Rachel and Jack, but all Anthony would do every time I walked in the room, was look away.

Currently I had Brego loose. He trotted and tossed his head. I had my long whip out, tapping him only when he needed assistance, which wasn't too often nowadays. He did a perfect piaffe, then a passage. Then we worked on a pirouette and a courbette before I rubbed him down and fed him some slices of apple and turned him into the pasture with the other three. Of course, after my hard grooming job, he looked over his shoulder at me and plopped to the ground, rolling over and back again several time before jumping up and shaking the loose off.

I sighed and walked into the house. Jack and Rachel had gone for a walk earlier, and apparently not came in yet. I sat on the couch, thinking. I was interrupted by Anthony walking out in a pair of black silk boxers. He froze upon seeing me on the couch.

I had forgotten just how gorgeous he was. His six pack was well defined, with muscular thighs. He had slight stubble that had grown. I realized I was starring and flicked my eyes away.

"Sorry" I murmured. He grunted and continued on his way to the kitchen. I got up and made my way to Rachel/my bathroom. I had forgotten a wash clothe and wrapped my towel around me for the short journey to the laundry room. As soon as I walked out of the bathroom I collided with Anthony. I stepped back blushing.

"Why don't you have clothes on?" He sounded strangled.

"Need a wash clothe…" He averted his eyes and moved around me. Right as he was about to open his bedroom door I spoke.

"Im naa lathynth." He knew that I was talking about more than just running into him. I finished my journey and let the warmth from the water soak into my muscles.

When I stepped out of the shower I herd voices. I quickly got dressed and walked to the living room. I saw Anthony talking to Ambrose. His back was to me, so Ambrose saw me before him. Ambrose gave me a huge smile before walking to me and pulling me into a friendly hug that I returned. Over his shoulder I could see Anthony looking at the ground.

"The queen needs you to make a trip for her." Ambrose stated, breaking the silence. I motioned for him to continue. "O, you will ride to a dhampir commune just outside of Dublin. An alchemist by the name of Sydney will be there to hand you the package. The northern guards have been informed that you will need access out and back inside. You will go dressed in your… well, dressed as your night job, I guess." He said for lack of better word. Anthony spoke then.

"You mean for her to travel alone?"

"Well she is the leader, so I would think she wouldn't need a baby sitter." By now I was on my way out the back to saddle Brego.

I walked Brego over to where Ambrose sat astride Maraschino, his ever faithful, though royally spoiled palomino gelding. He took a look at Brego and let out a welcoming neigh, pulling at the reins to greet Brego. I chuckled and mounted, turning to look at Anthony.

"See you in a few days." And with out waiting for an answer the two of us took off, headed for the castle.

I walked to Tatiana's chambers.

"Can I at least go as myself?" I asked, not really wanting all that equipment for the four day round trip. She sighed and nodded her head. I bowed slightly and made my way back to the stables to get Brego ready for our journey.

He looked up, not expecting to be bothered again. I barked out a laugh and stroked his face. "You didn't think you were getting out of it that easy did you?" I packed provisions that I would need, it took a day and a half to get to the commune, and the same back. From there Brego and I set a steady pace, north bound for Dublin.

We quickly made our way across the Slaney River, and headed towards the Wicklow Mountain Range. We would camp before riding through the Wicklow Mountains, after passing Wicklow, the guards would let us out for approximately five to six hours before we returned and camped outside Wicklow once more.

I soon had Brego tied and a tent set up. Seeing as how I wasn't trying to hide, it was safe to make a camp fire. I starred at the fire, mesmerized by the crackling of the flames, and wished more than anything things were back how they were four months ago, with Dimitri cracking his rare grins, sitting across from me by the fire, and Anthony's arms wrapped around me. I tightened my eyes. Since then, Tasha had begun to show, Lissa as well. Rachel and Jack were now old news, when it seemed like not long ago Anthony and I had walked in on them in our living room. I smiled slightly at the memory before losing it just as quick as it had appeared. Dimitri had warned me to stay away. I remembered his words as if it were yesterday.

"Who ever the hell you four are, you can stay away from me and my family. We don't want trouble and that's all you seem to get in." He had turned to me then. "And you, from what I hear I mentored you. Well, it proves that just because you were taught better doesn't mean you behave like it." He had said with disgust, leaving the four of us alone, before the two love bird went to lick their wounds together, Anthony went to some bar, while I spent hours among the horses, giving them their daily exercise, knowing they never judged me.

I was brought out of my memory by the popping and crackling of the fire. I sighed before stomping out the fire, and lying down in my tent.

Before I knew it Brego and I were crossing over Mount Lugnaquilla. The view was beautiful. I had never seen anything like it before. We arrived at the gates and it slowly opened, letting us out into the world. Brego danced, excited, and I let him run, knowing it wouldn't hurt to be a little early.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE :))) i think i am begining to get addicted ;) Thank you again to everyone that has favorited, reviewed, ETC.. i am sorry for my misspelled words, i happened to read through my story the other day and realized it was horrible :( Anywho**

**Tranlation:**

**"Im naa lathynth"- i am sorry(if you didnt cath it ;))**


	8. Chapter 8

**SRY for the wait just had to play in the snow LOL hmmm O for anyone who likes celtic or irish-ish music check out the band omnia there pretty good :)) Has anyone read the book demon king? i absolutely fell in love with it... okay anyway here you go :))**

**

* * *

**

I herd the steady hum of a car engine before Brego and I loped out of the woods. The human, Sydney I was guessing, jumped slightly and scowled.

"So it's true? The court really went back to the middle ages?" I nodded and jumped down from Brego's back. She popped the trunk and got a small package, which she handed to me, careful not to make contact. I barked out a laugh and she jumped again. "Sorry" I apologized and carefully placed the package in my saddle bags and mounted. I nodded to her before whirling Brego around.

"Wait, your Rose Hathaway right?" At my confirmation she continued. "You're like a total badass legend, even outside the close area of the court. And I just wanted to tell you your horse is beautiful. I've always wanted one." She said longingly. I motioned for her to pet Brego and she took the chance eagerly. Of course Brego acted like this was the first time he had been petted in forever so I barely refrained from rolling my eyes.

"Well you should ask for a job at the court, they're our transportation unless you want to walk." I said with a wink.

We soon came to the gates and waited patiently for them to allow us entry into what I realized has become our dream land of sorts. Sure, bad things happened in court, but we were hidden from the human world aside from the alchemists. We made our way to Wicklow and I made a camp. I decided to take Brego with me to a pond and let him play while I wash up. I fell asleep quickly when we returned to camp.

From there things were easier. We retraced our steps without stopping again, riding through the next night. We made it to the castle that morning. Brego sighed as I unsaddled him, letting him rest a little before the journey home. I took the small package and made my way to see Tatiana.

She thanked me and offered a room in the castle, though understood that I wanted to get home. I saddled the now sulking Brego and we made the familiar journey home. I put Brego in his stall, promising him I would turn him to pasture some time tomorrow. I walked into the house and almost found myself walking into Anthony's room. I sighed and walked to Rachel's room, face planting onto the bed and falling asleep almost instantly.

I woke and took a shower. I stepped out to the smell of bacon and my mouth instantly began to water. I walked out not caring that I was only wearing a tank top and baggy shorts that barely stayed on my hips. Come to think of it, I think they were Anthony's. I walked to the kitchen in almost a trance. I stuffed a piece into my mouth and herd some one laughing. I turned to see Anthony flipping a few more strips, trying to hold the majority of his laughter back, though failing.

He turned the stove off and walked to me, stopping only inches away. He lent his head against mine and I didn't know what to do. I had wanted this for months now.

"You left before I could say I was sorry." He said, his voice breaking several times. I closed my eyes, afraid to hope. "I'm so sorry Rose. I was mad at Belikov for running and my shoulder had been sore. It's not an excuse, but it's the truth. I get it if you don't want to be with me again, I just had to try to explain." He shut his eyes and turned his head away in shame. I cupped his face, turning him back to me. He gently wiped tears that I hadn't known were there, away. He kissed me, hesitantly at first, asking if it was okay. I must have given him what he was looking for because he became more urgent. He led me towards his bedroom.

He fell back on the bed, pulling me with him. As I straddled his waist, I bent over and kissed his eyelids, trailing two fingers down his temple and across his cheek. We soon forgot about breakfast. After, we lay in each others arms, neither speaking, afraid to break the silence. Before long, I herd Anthony's soft snores. They acted as a lullaby as they soon lulled me to sleep.

I opened my eyes to find brown ones staring back at me. He pulled me closer and I lent my head on his still bare chest. I noticed an odd scare on his right shoulder. I reached out and traced it.

"The arrow…" Was all he said but I understood. I kissed it, feeling him shudder. Finally I sighed and moved to get up, not wanting to deal with Brego if I forgot to let him out. However, before I got far, Anthony locked his arms around my waist, sitting up with me. He had an almost panicked look on his face.

"Don't leave me." I gave him a peck on the lips and went to find my clothes. After getting dressed I turned to see him sitting on the side of the bed, head in his hands. I squatted in front of him and took his hands in mine. He looked up with tears pooling in his eyes. One leaked out and I kissed it away gently. I laughed softly.

"I promised Brego yesterday, that sometime today I would turn him out in the pasture with the other three. I don't want to deal with a grumpy Brego, but I'm sure he would more than welcome you to come along as well." He cracked a beautiful smile before hugging me tight, kissing all over my neck.

"I thought you were leavin' me. I don't think I could take it if you left me again Rose."

"Well then I won't." I said while grabbing a pair of pants and throwing them at his face, earning a scowl.

We walked to the barn to see a very eager Brego bobbing his head over the stall door. Together we rubbed him down and turned him out. At first the others weren't in sight, but after my spoiled boy let out a frustrated yell the other three came running at full speed. They came straight at Brego who stood his ground, challenging them. They swerved at the last moment and slide to a stop around him, raising on their back legs, and turning. The four proceeded to kick their hills up and play, soon going out of sight.

Anthony just shook his head. "That horse."

"Hay, don't be jealous." I said punching him in the arm. Soon the other two came back not questioning me and Anthony actually talking. Well until Jack opened his fat trap.

"'Bout time the two of you made up! The sexual tension in here was 'bout to blow up the house!" He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes while Anthony gave the mature response to stick out his tongue.

"O by the way, Lissa is having dinner tomorrow, so if the three of you think you can act mature enough to go, we need to be there by 5 as always."

* * *

Anthony and I were trying to see whose horse could do cooler moves on the way to Lissa's. Of course, since I've been training Brego, we were good. Our horses were even competitive with one another, always wanting to be better than the other. Soon we were at Lissa's but we weren't done yet. The two goody goodies went ahead inside while Anthony and I battled it out.

First I asked for a passage. Brego did it without my help at all. Anthony fallowed suite. Seeing as how we had some of the best horses, we had trained them a lot when they were younger. Next I did a pirouette, starting easy. We went through many movements, only focused on one another and the horses. Brego and I moved onto trickier moves.

First we managed a levade, which Anthony and Strider barely performed. I smirked, knowing they hadn't practiced what was next. I threw a wink to Anthony. Brego performed the courbette and capriole perfectly before falling back to the ground and finishing with a half- pass. Anthony just stood starring at me like I had grown two heads before dismounting and giving Strider a pat. I barked out a laugh.

Suddenly I herd some one clapping. I turned to see Tasha and Dimitri standing maybe 15 feet away. Tasha had an awed expression on her face, while Dimitri looked stoatic as always. My face got hotter when I realized she was clapping at me. She came over to me and gave me a hug, which was hard seeing as she was beginning to get huge.

"O my gawsh! Where did you learn that, much less teach him that!" She said while patting Brego on the nose. I laughed and explained the hours I put into training him. Brego, who enjoyed the loving Tasha was giving him bobbed his head and snorted. Dimitri ran over to Tasha.

"Baby, you don't need to be close to that animal. He could have hurt you or our child, look it's like an undisciplined kid." He said with disgust. I barely reined Brego back from attacking Dimitri, he doesn't like to be talked about, unless it was good.

"Listen here Belikov. You don't say a word to me or my horse understand? You were the one who wanted me to keep the distance, but by all means, if you think your little rag of a nag could compete with my warmblood, than bring it. You think that shaggy little pony could beat strider? NO! And Strider, bless his heart for trying, couldn't beat Brego. You are lower class, who actually has to guard almost every day, barely paid, and rides only what the queen can give you. I am head guard of the castle and the thousands of acres the court sits upon, so you WILL treat me as it or I will have you reassigned somewhere far off, and get an adequate guard to keep Lady Ozera and her child safe. So Belikov, you up for a challenge? Or are you gonna stay true to your pussy ass self and back down from yet another thing that hasn't turned out how you wanted it to? I can tell you right now, I can destroy you if I wanted to, I'm something no one has ever seen before."

Brego bobbed his head. Dimitri took a step to me, with his hand raised as if to slap me. I smirked. Before he could get within 5 feet of me Brego lunged. He stood straight up on his hind legs, fore legs flailing in the air. I whistled and he backed off, snorting in Belikov's face. He looked scared shitless. I laughed and tied Brego beside Strider, grabbed Anthony's arm and walked inside.

All through dinner I could feel Dimitri's eyes burning a hole through me. That's when the four of us herd the scream; no one else seemed to so it must have been out of their earshot. GODDAMNIT! When will I EVER get a break? We stood up muttering an excuse before rushing outside; Pyro and Liss were used to our weird behavior, thank god. I had all the horses untied and we were mounted and about to take off in the direction of the noise when Dimitri spoke from his unknown spot on the porch.

"What, there was nothing." I snorted. "What did I tell you Belikov? Stay the hell out of my business." And with that our horses reared and lunged, screaming in excitement. We took off. Thankfully the man that caused it was still there so Jack and Rachel took care of him. That left Anthony and I there to look at the small woman with her throat slit in the middle of the road. The queen would wend someone to clean this up and I would go home, I promised myself. We stayed there until the queen's clean up crew came and then made our way down the road.

I stopped by Liss's to tell her sorry and that I was headed home. I walked in to find four pairs of curious eyes on me. "A woman had her throat slit, the man was taken to the castle and the mess should be cleaned up soon. Sorry Liss, I'll make it up to you sometime, but I'm tired as hell so I'm calling it a night." I turned after and walked out onto the porch to see Anthony arguing with some girl.

"Amber, it was a one time thing, I told you that. Okay? Nothing more. I'm happy now." I figured he was with her when he had pissed me off, figures. I made my debut. I walked down the stairs and snatched my reins from his hands and hoped on Brego and turned to look at them both. "You can have him, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that he was with someone else when we fought." I said nodding in her direction. She was shocked; I guess she thought I was going to be a bitch. Nope, not tonight I wasn't. I nudged Brego and we were off. Gawd why were all guys assholes? Why couldn't Anthony be like Jack? Sweet, caring, sensitive, loyal. I rubbed Brego down when we arrived at the house and walked inside. I changed into something to sleep in and lay on Rachel's bed, looking at the ceiling. I herd Anthony barge in the house, asking Jack where I was.

He opened the door and walked into the dark room. "I'm sorry, you weren't suppose to find out that way." I snorted. "There wasn't a good way to tell me you screwed some other girl Anthony. Maybe if you would have told me before you had sex with me it would be different." I said still looking up.

"Goddamnit Rose, stop being so damn hard to please. Not everyone can be perfect, you should obviously know that."

"No, no one is perfect. But, you don't see Jack screwing some other girl when Rachel gets pissed at him. He doesn't run to the nearest whore house and add to his tab. He treats Rachel like she means the world to him, which she does."

"So I don't love you? Is that what you're getting at? You can tell what people feel for you know? All knowing Rose."

"No, you just don't love me as much as you love yourself, Anthony." And with that I turned over, not continuing this conversation. He punched a wall some where and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Sometime in my sleepless night and pigeon landed on my window sill. I opened the window, careful not to make any noise. I unroll the letter tied to its leg.

_Dearest Rose, _

_It seems that an island north of us is inhabited by strigoi. They are planning an attack. We will send some of our best warriors over to stop them. I have chosen you seeing as you're the head guard. However, the other three will remain here. This very well could be a suicide mission and I need at least three of you to take care of Deathwraith business. Sneak out undetected tonight. We leave early this morning, sorry you were the last informed._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Majesty the Queen._

I sighed and dressed in my guard uniform. I didn't care if it was suicide, no one here would miss me anyway. I looked out the door to see a light on in Anthony's room. I crept quietly out the door and to the barn. I saddled Brego and took off down the road to the castle and onward to the war in the northern island.

**APOV:**

I herd her leave her room. I squeezed my eyes shut before going out the back door and sitting in the shadows of the back porch. Moments later she emerged on Brego, heading to the castle. I figured the queen had some business for my leader and brushed it off. I was still pissed about earlier. She should have just called me a self centered ass and got it over with. I mean, I can't help what happened when she went all bitchy on me the past few months. It wasn't like I was gonna sit around and not get laid. I should have told her before we had sex, yes, but it felt good to have her in my arms again.

The next morning I went to the castle, Rose never returned.

"Your majesty, where is Rose?" I asked once I had entered her chambers. The queen gave a harsh laugh.

"You care? From her appearance last night she looked drained, emotionally and physically. Told me no one here would miss her and that the captain of the guard was needed to lead her troops into war. You three stayed back because I need deathwraiths here." She said as if it were obvious.

"Wait, what war?"

"Strigoi have taken and inhabited a northern island and we have to make an attempt to stop them. We have sent boats with archers and Calvary off the coast this morning, sailing to war." To say I was shicked was an understatement. War? Wait…

"That's suicide!" I screamed at her, trying to get some sense into her. "Not everyone will return!"

"No, they will not, and they have been informed. Castile wanted to back out, what with him starting a family, but his pride kept him here." Just then the doors slammed open and Belikov walked in.

"I want it back, whatever I said to make you erase my memory, I want it back!" he screamed.

"You do not know what you are talking about Belikov." The queen said tightly. "I remember pieces. Not all of it. I want my life back."

"Anthony will you assist me?" I nodded, wanting our brother back. She poured the vile concoction down his throat and then tore down the blokes in his memory. When he was more comfortable she said evenly "That was the last time, you will be a deathwraith for the rest of your life Belikov."

I looked to him to see he had tears in his eyes. I looked at him and cocked my head to the side. He uttered the one word that meant everything to both of us. "Eglantine" {Rose}. My eyes tightened and my fists clenched. I saw tears in the queen's eyes as well and was surprised at first. Then I realized Rose was her favorite, she hated having to send her off, but really had no choice.

**RPOV:**

My men were nervous, fidgeting around. The horses were antsy. Brego switched for his left to right foot, knowing this could be the end. Our many boats were close now; we could see the shore line. The mist was thick. I closed my eyes and pictured the people who meant the most to me in life. It hurt to thank I would never see them again.

We landed, horses and men spilling onto the beach, and Strigoi ran out to meet us, on horses of there own. They weren't killing for food now; they were killing to get us out of the way.

"_Do you give the horse its strength  
or clothe its neck with a flowing mane?  
Do you make it leap like a locust,  
striking terror with its proud snorting?  
It paws fiercely, rejoicing in its strength,  
and charges into the fray.  
It laughs at fear, afraid of nothing;  
it does not shy away from the sword.  
The quiver rattles against its side,  
along with the flashing spear and lance.  
In frenzied excitement it eats up the ground;  
it cannot stand still when the trumpet sounds.  
At the blast of the trumpet it snorts, 'Aha!'  
It catches the scent of battle from afar,  
the shout of commanders and the battle cry."_

_

* * *

_

**So this last quote is yes from the bible sorry if that offends anyone, but i liked it and thought it represented Brego in this situation. Feel free to PM me or leaving a review if this offends anyone :/ sry again... Please REVIEW lol luv em :) also, i may post a link to my prof with pics of my two goofy horses playing in the snow :) tell me if you would look at them idk if anyone would i just thank their the cutest thangs :)))) thank you again for even reading :)))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Am i good or what? lol another chapter. i think i will focus on my other story for my next UD :'( sry though i will try to UD this story again soon :)**

**

* * *

**

Blood was everywhere. It had been I don't know probably a month and a half since we had all charged into battle. There were more strigoi than we could count. They were everywhere, though at night we got a little rest. I could see in my men's faces that they were tired of fighting and wanted to see their loved ones and family. I however had nothing to go back to. I honestly had no idea where I was going to stay after the war was over. And the time was near; both sides were running out of men, fast. Loyal men were killed every day and the queen wasn't sending anymore than an army of 250. Crazy, I know.

No one kept track of how long we had been here, all we knew was it was long enough. Everywhere I looked there was either a dead man or one that was damn near it. There were enough men for I would say about 2 more months of fighting. 198 of mine were still up and going, the others either lost or on their way.

I was leaving today, to sail back to the castle and plead for at least 100 more soldiers. I was astride Brego, who just like I, had lost his playfulness. Going to war everyday and seeing horses and men shot down tore at everyone. Eddie was currently in the infirmary, a blade had slashed his whole side. Brego and I were dressed in the castles battle attire: steal mesh and heavy leather, and steal plates, with elaborated designs in them since we were leaders.

We docked and it seemed like this was quit the spectacle. People lined up the docks, all the way to the castle, trying to see who was coming back. Out of the corner of my I saw four black hooded figures on black thoroughbreds atop a hill side. Who was the fourth? Had I really already been replaced? Hurt shot through me but I continued. I knew I looked like hell, Brego and I both. We left the battle only hours ago. We both had scratches on us, though it could have been worse.

The queen was waiting at the stair case. I dismounted feet away and someone took Brego down to the stables. Poor fellow, he looked bone tired. Maybe he would get some rest here.

We walked through the chamber doors and Tatiana immediately looked at me. "Your majesty, we can win this with at least 100 more men. The soldiers are losing faith, their courage is waning. They want to be home, with their families and loved ones, your highness." She looked at me a moment and sighed.

"Rose, what has war done to you?" I knew she was talking about my always exhausted face, with grief carved in my eyes. "I will send 50 archers and 10 calvary, that is all I can afford to lose." I nodded, taking what I could get. "Thank you." She nodded and barked orders to round up the men.

I went to the barn and stayed with Brego for a while, knowing when we reached the shore, we would be fighting again. Soon my new arrangement of men and I were on our way to the boats that waited at dock. I went first, being commander. I saw Jack, Rachel, Anthony, and Dimitri, standing together close to the docks. I rode past, obviously not wanted here. I stopped and allowed my men to file onto the boats, their faces anxious.

As I waited I looked at everything and nothing at the same time. The looks from my former companions told me how bad I really looked. Dimitri looked grieved, Rachel longingly, Jack's head was turned downward, though I could make tears slipping off his face. Anthony looked shocked, as if he had never seen me before. I snorted.

The men were settled and with a last nod towards the queen, Brego turned on his haunches and climbed the ramp, onto the boat and away from the safe haven this place had created.

"You will not be greeted with cheers, nor a smile, no one is happy you all have had to come. Don't get me wrong, your nice people but this is a curse, being over here. Some will be used as feeding; others are killed by the strigoi just to get them out of the way. You may never see your families again. This is a horrible fate, though it has to be someone's." By now we were almost landed. "So when you hear me say fight for you r lives," I looked everyone in the eyes. "I mean it."

With that the ramps were lowered and horses clambered down, splashing through the water, to the strigoi waiting. My men on the other side descended the hill as well. We surrounded them, and every thought of peace from before fled, leaving only dread.

RAPOV:

O my gawsh, she looked terrible. I wish she would have stayed. Dimitri and Anthony always fought over who Rose deserved or loved the most. I had finally had enough. Jack had been quit, while the whole way back from the docks, these two assholes argued. I pulled Asfaloth up and blocked the two of them, livid.

"Obviously you two are retarded. You should just hope she comes home alive! She could die over there! Can you two not get along like the brothers you are until she gets back to tell you who she loves more? Dimitri? Does Tasha not being murdered bother you! And Anthony it's your goddamned fault she hates you anyway! If you could have kept it in your pants after making her mad for you yelling at her it might have turned out okay! So both of you just shut the hell up about it or don't even talk to each other at all!" I yelled and turned back to a shocked Jack and shrugged before leading everyone back to the house.

* * *

Okay, so over the past month Dimitri joined ranks with us again, Tasha was murdered after finding out that the child wasn't Dimitri's. The two of them have been acting like two PMSing bitches ever since. Jack and I are going strong. Lissa is expected to blow anyday now, though she wishes it be after the war is over. Mia has already had a little baby girl that looked so much like Eddie I could tell it hurt her sometimes.

Dimitri slept in my old room, saying he didn't care that Rose's things were still there. Anthony often sulked in his room. I sighed, hoping that if and when Rose returned she could straighten things up. My two cats, well one I saved for Rose, Balthazar, who was black brindled with white feet(Rose's) who I called Balt and Maxim or Max, mine, who was white with gray feet, jumped up onto Jack and I's bed.

"Why hello there Mr. max." I said scratching behind his ears "And Balt, I thought you decided to pick Dimitri over us." I teased. Just then Dimitri came walking out of his room across the hall. And of course, him being a guy, he was only wearing jogging pants. He yawned and stretched to scratch sleep from his eyes. I had to admit, I could see what Rose saw, though I was with Jack and was sooo not going to get wrapped up between her and her guys. I silently laughed when Balt jumped up and ran at Dimitri. He chuckled and bent to catch him when he leapt into his arms. I rolled my eyes.

"Yea, yea, we all know you're the cat master Belikov." I teased. He rolled his eyes and continued on his way. I could tell that the fight before she left had Anthony bothered, he deserved it in a way though.

RPOV:

The sun finally rose, causing any of the stupider strigoi to burn. It had been close to two months since I asked for more men, and we were down to less than we had then. There was a slight chill in the air, meaning it was close or in November now. We turned back towards our head quarters on the cliff over looking the shore. It wasn't anything fancy, just something to live out of. While riding through the forest, the men barely made it. Many of them drug their feet, as if the simple task wasn't worth their energy anymore.

That's when I herd a rustling. The squad I was riding with went on, not hearing the noise, so to prevent chaos I ignored it. We continued but before long I saw two pair of red eyes jump. We were covered in shadow. They drug me off Brego, making all of us topple to the ground. I could feel by the way I fell on it, my fore arm was shattered. I bit my lip against the pain. My men had the two strigoi taken care of quickly. I looked up to see Brego looking at me. I looked him over, inspecting for wounds when I found he held his right front hoof off the ground slightly. I felt tears prick at my eyes. What had I done? He had been there for me the whole time and I let him down by hurting him?

Cradling my arm, Brego and I made our way with our squad back to the head quarters. I put him in a stall, wrapping his leg to prevent severe swelling. From there I sent a pigeon to the castle, asking for them to take Brego back, to get him out of the war, he had seen too much of it. I would hear from them tomorrow. Until then he would remain under the watch of the stable boy. We had plenty of horses for me to ride, with our men falling daily.

I walked into the infirmary. The doc confirmed my diagnosis and they put a splint on my arm, the only thing they had left, I told them it would be fine.

* * *

I woke just before the sunset. I set out to get Chex ready for the day. He was a chestnut overo, only 2 and a half. I just hoped my fate was better than his previous owners. When horses lose an owner they go back to the queen, where she will give them out to new people or someone who has lost a horse.

I rode ahead. We were planning to infiltrate their only real camp still standing. This should be the last place we took out before heading back. I wouldn't hope though, whatever men made it out of this alive would be lucky.

I assembled my men. It hurt to see the doubt and fear in their eyes, though I knew encouraging words would be brushed off, they no longer hoped. With a battle cry we tore off down the hill. It was still sunny outside, giving us the advantage. My silver sword plunged into every and any strigoi body I could find or come within arms reach of. Before long I was panting and the pain in my arm was excruciating. I looked around to see maybe 15 men standing before me and felt a tear slip down my face. Eddie had been sent back 2 weeks ago, not healing enough. He had wanted me to come with him, to escape the fate so many would face.

And yet here I stood, with 14 others, looking over our dead companions, alive. It would be great to be alive, though knowing so many had died took everything out of me. Boats would be sent, the dead gathered, the wounded carried and we would all go home, to the rich mountains and rolling hills of the Court, though nothing would ever be the same.

EPOV:

I walked down the ramp and was immediately in Mia's arms. I let a tear leak out of my eyes as I wrapped my good arm around her. I saw in the distance Dimitri, Anthony, Rachel, and Jack, as if they were hoping Rose would be with me. I had tried everything I could think of to get her to come back, but she was nothing if not stubborn.

No one that had fought in that war would ever be the same. I arrived at our house and got to hold Melissa Marie Castile for the first time. She was beautiful, just like her mother. I looked up to find Mia looking back.

"Lissa prepared a diner for you." She said wrapping her arms around my waist and snuggling into my good side.

* * *

I walked through the door and Lissa looked like she wanted to heal me, but I shook my head. We talked and I got filled in on everything that had happened. I herd four sets of footsteps and looked up to see the gang walk in. Rachel hugged me, while Jack and Anthony gave me fist bumps in the masculine way. Dimitri nodded and I knew that was his way of telling me he was glad to see me breathing. We ate, I had forgotten how well home cooked food tasted since I had been living off whatever I could find. Everyone stationed over there had lost weight. The food was horrible.

After diner Belikov walked up to my spot where I leaned against the rail. "How bad is it?" He asked quietly. "Bad, real bad. I tried to get Rose out but you know her. She wouldn't budge. She doesn't smile anymore Dimitri, Brego doesn't act out, and they've become stoatic, like their afraid to feel. Everyone is, especially to hope." I said looking out to the mountains. I saw his grip on the rail tighten before he let loose and walked off, head down.

RPOV:

I stayed with Brego on the ship. Comforting him and checking his leg. It looked like a sprain, though I would have Ambrose check him before I took him home.

I looked over the ships rail to see a massive crowd waiting. Only one fifth would actually find who they were looking for breathing. I closed my eyes, getting a grip on myself before I threw Brego's sheet onto his back. It had the queen's emblem on it. With my arm in a sling and Brego limping slightly, we lead the wounded or coffin bearers down the docks, to the castle. Gasps and sobs erupted from the crowd as we walked. It was almost like the walk of shame. Screams tore through the air like a knife.

I arrived in front of Tatiana whose face mirrored everyone else's shock and bowed. She stood.

"The war is over, though many have lost. Guardian Hathaway, you have done a fine job of getting the job completed and living." We were dismissed, many went to see the wooden boxes their lovers of families lie in. I walked into the barn and immediately spotted Ambrose. I motioned him over and he unwrapped Brego's leg and felt the heat.

"Sprained, he should recover; just keep him in a stall when you arrive home and rewrap it daily." I thanked him and walked out to the front courtyard again. People everywhere crowded around me thanking me for getting their son home or asking how their lover died. I answered questions appropriately and finally managed to walk out.

Or I thought so until four horses stopped in front of me.

"You didn't think we would let you two walk all the way home alone would you." I would recognize Rachel's voice anywhere and when Strider let out a shrill welcome and Brego answered, only quietly it confirmed it. I let a small smile form on my face and looked up into the eyes of my family, as dysfunctional as it was.

I wound up hopping on back with Rachel and leading Brego home. When we got home, it was nice to say that, I put Brego up and wrapped his leg before walking into the house. I looked to Rachel.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements?" They filled me in on everything from Tasha to Lissa's little boy. "Well it's your choice, the one it boils down to: Dimitri or Anthony?" Rachel said, with a sad smile. I had to choose and this would be a choice that would break my heart either way, no matter how mad I was at them before. I walked out; fingering the new cast I had been given on my left arm.

I smelt Dimitri before I saw him, like always. He looked at my cast before snapping his eyes away. "I'm sorry Roza, for everything. I should have never left you in the first place. When I left again the second time, having my memory erased, the look on your face killed me Roza. Tasha set me up, the shild wasn't mine."

I nodded before answering. "I know, and I accept. Though that doesn't mean I have decided. I can't do this comrade, I can't choose. I love you both." I said, wrapping my arms around him and nestling my head in his chest. "It hurts to know I will hurt one of you."

"Roza, whoever you chose, I will always be here, as a friend or a lover, know that. Just because you may pick someone else doesn't mean I would leave you. I will never screw up again and do that." He said leaning his head on top of mine.

"Rose," I looked up to see Rachel looking at me. "I need a moment brother." She said. Dimitri nodded before giving my hand a squeeze. "Anthony has been seeing Amber, I don't want you to rush your decision, but I thought you should know." And in truth it didn't surprise me. Though it hurt to know he would give up on us so easily. I pulled her into a hug before going to get a shower.

* * *

After my shower I had my decision. I didn't know about relationship wise, but sleeping arrangement wise, I would stay with Dimitri. He had left, but apologized countless times. Anthony? Nope, not a word since I returned. And he hadn't even stopped seeing Amber, after telling me it was a one time deal. I got dressed and pushed a dormant Dimitri over. He jumped, surprised until his eyes landed on me. "Roza?"

"Yup, I'm your new roomie Belikov so scoot your ass over." I smiled, though it didn't touch my eyes.

"Are we….?" He asked, not knowing really what was going on. "We're gonna take things slow comrade, just slow." He nodded before throwing an arm over my waist, and lying on his stomach, began to sleep. I chuckled before rolling over and snuggling into him, anxious for what tomorrow would bring.

_You're waiting for a train, a train that will take you far away. You know where you hope this train will take you, but you can't be sure. But it doesn't matter - because we'll be together._

_-Inception_

_

* * *

_

**So as it says, the quote is from the movie inception. lots of diff POVS but i found it nessecary. R&R please lol THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED AGAIN AND FAV, ALERTED! it makes my day :) i decided to put the link to the pics of my horses on my profile, also the pics i picked as characters on my prof are NOT mine in anyway! neither is VA nor will it ever be :( only the plot-ish ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So i finally finished it :)) Its shorter than some of the others sadly, but i thought it should end where it does ;) More links on my prof for those who look :))**

**

* * *

**

Snow had begun to fall, winter was here. The trees lost their leaves, and left the scenery bare. It was almost like nature was hiding away from everything. I didn't blame it. Brego was still on the mend, but doing better, thank god. Chex still served as my mount, Amante would be noticed easily.

Anthony has been acting bitchier than usual now that I stayed In Dimitri's room. I guess he expected me to come crawling back to him on all fours. Do men ever learn? I sighed, after the memorial for all of the victims of the war earlier today I had made my way to the Green Dragon, needing a distraction. Talk was everywhere, how it was a shame so many died, why they all couldn't have lived, not just the few that had.

Little Melissa was cute, as well as Xavier, Liss's little devil. I smiled, thinking god that both would have both of their parents, where as many wouldn't. I tightened my grip on the bar, guilt consuming me. A warm calloused hand covered mine. He wrapped his arms around my stomach from behind, offering the only comfort he could. So he had followed me. Some how that didn't surprise me, and I was grateful that he cared enough.

I turned and lent my head against his chest, afraid that he would come to his senses and leave me. I had forgotten how it seemed like we were made for each other, we fit together perfectly. I placed a small kiss on his chest and let myself melt into him.

We went home and as soon as I walked in, I picked up Balt and walked to our bedroom. I placed him on the bed and went to my dresser, picking out something to sleep in. I turned to see Dimitri looking at me. He patted the bed beside him. I complied to his wishes and with him beside me and Balt curled at my feet I drifted into sleep.

The next morning I walked to our newly remodeled barn. Well, with me using Chex until someone needed him and Ezekiel moving in with us we needed room. Also, behind each stall door leading to the pasture there was a small paddock, if we wanted the horses out, but available. I sighed. All in all, the barn included a round pen; I was constantly training a horse for the queen, a small arena, and our large pasture. So much for simple…..

Speaking of training, Ambrose would be bringing a horse by the name of Templado. He was a beauty no doubt. But, until then, I was going to groom Brego and Chex, before letting Chex out to the pasture and since Brego was recovering, he would manage in the paddock. I didn't know when the queen would want Chex back but she told me to keep him until she needed him.

I herd someone walk down the barn corridor and looked out over Brego's stall door. Anthony. I sighed once again. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He snapped. I could feel my temper raise its ugly head but I pushed it down and continued brushing Brego. He walked into the tack room and got what I guessed to his grooming bucket and I herd a stall open.

I finished with Brego and threw his blanket over his back. These horses were spoiled since we were head guards. Many horses didn't have a fancy barn to sleep in or had to grow their own winter coat and endure the cold. Their owners weren't cruel, just weren't spoiled like I admit we are. I mean, our horses had leather halters, blankets, sheets, and always had shoes upon their feet. Not that I was complaining, I enjoyed the comforts, though the price we paid for them wasn't something I enjoyed.

I herd the chickens clucking, a cow moo in the distance, horses stamping and snorting, and knew there wasn't a place I would rather be. I opened Brego's back door and he gave me a dirty look before swishing his tail and walk/limping out.

I moved on to Chex. He stood quietly while I worked the dirt from his coat. Soon he too was blanketed. I walked to the back of his stall, opened the door, and walked to the end of his paddock, him right at my heels like a dog, and opened the gate leading out to the pasture. He gave me a thanking neigh and strode off, enjoying his life after war. At first I feared that Brego and Chex's playful side would never return, but two short weeks after their attitudes were back in full swing.

I made sure a stall was ready for Templado and walked up to the loft to get some hay. I distributed two flakes to every stall, excluding the only empty one, and began watering. Soon Dimitri walked in followed by Ambrose and Templado. I settled him into a stall and took his blanket off. I wandered over to Ezekiel's stall and peered in. Dimitri looked up with a questioning look.

"He's lookin' good." I said with a smile. He snorted.

"Who would have thought? Me riding a horse." He and I laughed. He looked across to Templado.

"Looks like a hand full." I winked at him and got Asfaloth and FireFoot's grooming buckets and set to work, enjoying the distraction. Unfortunately Asfaloth and Strider were neighbors. I was greeted eagerly as I walked into the stall. I chuckled and patted his nose before starting. Anthony looked through the bars and starred. I stopped and sighed.

"What?" He knew I was getting annoyed.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did to piss you off." I turned and glared at him.

"Whatever you did to piss me off? First you screw me, and then tell me the girl you were talking with was only a one time deal, and I come back from fighting a WAR and I get told that you are still screwing around with her! And you don't know what pissed me OFF? Are you really that stupid? And you expect me to come crawling to you like some animal on all fours, begging you to take me back!" I screamed. I saw Dimitri looking at the two of us with concern before turning back and continued grooming Ezekiel. Anthony looked at me, stunned.

He turned around and threw a blanket across Strider, before unlatching the back door and walking out, I guessed to turn him to pasture. Asfaloth looked at me, questioning why I had stopped brushing. When all the horses were either in the pasture or a paddock besides Templado, I walked into the house to get lunch. As I ate an apple I talked with Rachel about everything and anything. Soon Balt and Max joined us. Jack was out getting fire wood or something, Dimitri was sitting on the couch reading of course and Anthony was off the sulk I guess.

Rachel laughed when I told her about me screaming at him, telling me he deserved it. I rolled my eyes. Speak of the devil, I thought as he walked out of his bedroom. He looked at me, making sure to make eye contact, before walking outside. I rose from the table and followed knowing it was what he wanted. Sure enough, he waited outside on the porch, leaning against the rail. I stood beside him, careful not to make contact.

"I'm sorry." Well at least this time he sounded like he meant it. I nodded in response, starring straight. "It's just, I didn't know if you were coming back. I meant what I said about it only being a one time thing. But when I come home, and watch you ride off to the castle, only to find the next day you left for a war, I was pissed that you didn't even tell me. I understood why you did it, but why couldn't you tell me? It hurt, and though I knew I deserved it, I got pissed, furious even. I went to Amber that night. She said she liked you and didn't want to make you mad. So I told her about your little escapade, and she asked if you were coming back. Of course, me being mad, I told her I doubted it, so she took me in. I stayed there most of the time you were gone. Only really going back when the deathwraiths were needed. The day you came to ask for soldiers was one of the first times I had seen the group. I won't lie, you looked terrible, and so did Brego. I was scared that I may have been right about you not coming back. The day you and 14, only 14 men came back, limping and injured, I thought I could cry. Then I saw your face, even Brego's. Pain, grief, sorrow, anger, it was all there. I didn't think you would heal. I won't lie now though, after you and Belikov left the bar last night, I found Amber, for the first time since you had come back. How could you choose him over me? Why even? I didn't understand. She didn't want to get involved though she's a sucker for sweet talk."

He said with a sad smile on his face. I stayed quiet; knowing nothing I would say could make this any easier. I loved him. As much as I tried to deny it I did. Though I loved Dimitri as well. He looked at me expectantly.

"You should be honest with her, she doesn't deserve to be lied to and used, it hurts, more than you realize." Was all I said, before walking out to the barn.

Templado gave me and angry squeal when I walked in, obviously not liking that he was the only one still here. I chuckled. "Don't worry big guy, after I get done I'll let you out in the paddock. I slipped his halter, with a brass plate "Templado" on it, over his ears and latched it under his throat. I walked him to the grooming stall and cross tied him. He was only two, and didn't like to cooperate. He tried walking forward, only to have both sides of his halter tugged on by the ropes. He gave another angry scream, shook his head, and gave me a look.

After I finally managed to brush him off I took him to the round pen, focusing on ground work. I lunged him for close to an hour. I decided to see what he had been taught and saddled him up. He had a smooth gate, and a naturally arched neck with a high step. I could see why the queen wanted him. Snow began to fall, matching the color of Templado.

Snow flurried around us, dancing in the wind. Templado carried on playing, he was young he deserved to. Brego cast me a jealous look from his place in the paddock. He swung his mighty head over the fence, as if to say I'm ready, my legs fine. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

I continued to work Templado, trying to get him to focus. When he picked the right lead, I let him walk and cool down. I opened the gate and walked towards the barn. That's when I saw Amber riding up the road, a furious scowl on her face. Before she could say anything I motioned in the house. She gave me a grateful nod and I cracked a smile, he had it coming. I grabbed her red roan and walked both back to the barn. I slipped her in the empty stall and walked Templado to the cross ties. I had him groomed and in his stall in no time. I let the others in and took everyone's blankets off. Heads bobbed over the stall doors eagerly when I began to get feed ready. With everyone eating and warm, I walked in the house.

My timing sucked. Two heads turned to me at the same time. I sighed. "Did you tell her?" Anthony screamed. I had had enough!

"NO! I did not! It's not my fault you messed with someone who would actually figure out you just needed a sex budy! SO do NOT come pointing fingers at me!" I screamed back. Not taking his shit anymore.

"I apologized to YOU! What the hell do you want me to do? HUH? Kneel and kiss your feet?" he asked sarcastically.

"NO, I want you to man up, grow a pair, and try and actually fix the mistakes you have done! Not jus APOLOGIZE. That doesn't always make things better Anthony!" Amber had finally had enough as well.

"I'm sorry, where is Belle?" I assumed she was talking about the mare. "In the first stall on the left." She thanked me and walked out the door.

"You're just a jealous BITCH!" At that point Dimitri moved from the couch to behind me. I snorted.

"What? Are you being a jealous bastard 'cause you couldn't keep it in your pants long enough to woo me?" I screamed at him, close to punching him in the face. I could feel that small portion of control slipping quickly. Dimitri grabbed my arm, and with a warning glare at Anthony, drug me to our room.

He sat me on the bed and squatted in front of me so that he was eye level. At put my head in my hands, not knowing what to do. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me to him.

"Hay, look," He said quietly and I looked at him. "It'll be okay Roza. You said what you had to." He assured me, while murmuring in Russian. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he looked up at me questioningly. I carefully brushed my lips across his, testing. I pulled back and looked at him in the face. His eyes softened, and he pulled me closer again. Our kiss deepened quickly. His lips were soft. I realized just how much I had missed them. I lent my head on top of his as head kissed my neck, murmuring how much he had missed me.

The sky darkened and Balt made his way to the bed. We changed and got settled. I wondered how much snow we had gotten.

* * *

**Again sorry for the shortness :/ Please Review :)))**


	11. Chapter 11

**I feel horrible at my lack of updates. things have been hectic lately. guy drama, highschool, and i am getting a new horse soon :))) anywho, this is short but hang with me, i have finished another chapter for Source of the Past and im just working on getting it typed.**

**

* * *

**

Anthony and I were friends now, though he still sulked around. Dimitri and I had gotten closer. No one really knew what had happened to Tasha's child. I almost didn't believe it wasn't his, I mean, they were together right? So it was only logical, and Tasha didn't seem like the type to cheat, not after she chased after him all those years, it didn't make sense. But, then again, I could just be paranoid.

I walked through the corridors of the castle, no light was evident anywhere. The moon was hidden behind dark rain clouds, the wind blowing hard so the storm would reach before night fall. That was the moment when I collided with someone. I reached out and caught them before they fell. It was the human.

I smirked and chuckled. "So, Sydney was it? I see you took my advice." I could see her nod.

"Rose?" This time I outright laughed.

"That's me. Hay, I'll talk later, Tatiana wanted me." And left her there without a glance. I continued on my way and bowed slightly upon entering her chambers.

"You summoned me?" I asked. Her only response was a nod. I sat there, an awkward silence filling the air. Finally she sighed and shifted in her chair. I don't have a good feeling about this.

"You and Belikov are an… item?" Well this just gets better and better… Not. I nodded, not sure where this was going. "Well you should be as shocked as I was when I first found the little guy." I was confused. A guard brought in the cutest little thing ever, wrapped in a blue blanket. I looked back to Tatiana.

"We found him, close to Lady Ozera's murder scene. So we gave him a blood test. Seeing as how I have blood from everyone who stays here, it would match up to someone's. Tasha lied to Dimitri, she may have known someone was coming after her. That little boy is Dimitri's." I looked to the boy and back, eyes wide with shock. She nodded.

"I will get him." Was all I could get out. The guards gave me a look of sympathy. I hated it.

Chex and I quickly made it back to the house. I tied Chex and walked through the door, not bothering with welcomes. Rachel looked alarmed, so did Jack. Dimitri looked up from his book. I motioned for him to follow me. I walked outside, leading Chex to the barn.

"Rose? What is this about?" He caught up to me and fell into step beside me. I pointed to Ezekiel, not trusting my voice. He was soon atop his mount and we were on our way.

I jumped down, handing Chex to Ambrose and walked to the chambers for the second time. I walked in, followed closely by Dimitri.

"Belikov. You were lied to, I am sorry. Meet your son." The guard handed a shocked Dimitri the boy and slunk back to the shadows. "You cannot be removed from the Deathwraiths, though I would be more than happy to let you leave, but keep your senses. However, I will execute you if someone were to find out who the black four are." She stated. I knew what he would choose. I could see my words running through his head. _It looks to me like you need to man up and take responsibility for not being able to keep it in your pants._

He looked to me, asking me, though it wasn't my decision. I closed my eyes, willing my tears to stay hidden. I opened them to see Dimitri looking lovingly at the, no wait, his child. Then he spoke in a quiet voice.

"Your majesty, I swear on pain of death that I will not tell anyone about the black riders, only of the four fiercest warriors I've ever lived with. I ask permission to leave the duty of a Deathwraith, to move to the country, not bothered." The queen granted his wishes, telling him to keep Ezekiel, knowing he loved the big oaf. Lapis was to be returned and with that gave him a key to a cottage, off in the plains.

~R~

Within the week, all of Dimitri's things were packed and carried to his new house. This was it. The last time I would see him. Well, like this anyway. He pulled me to him, kissing me hard. However, I didn't enjoy it as I did the other of our kisses. This wasn't for pleasure, this was good bye.

I swung upon Chex and looked back at him, holding Lance Lev Belikov. Tears streamed down my face as I drank him in, afraid that when I turned he would be gone, out of my reach forever. Chex bobbed his head, wanting to get started on the long way home. Dimitri's eyes were grieved, but he took responsibility of his actions. I turned and Chex began to leap and bound, stepping high.

~R~

2 months

Life went on. Monotonously, but it continued. The shocking news came from the queen several days ago that we were frozen, stuck forever. It was a deathwraith thing apparently. We were left to wander this thousand acre land, never being truly home. We could die, but it took effort, which was why when we got hurt, we healed quickly.

I had begun to regret my decision, but I took responsibility. The four of us were currently hunting for the queen. Everyone had lost their brother, though they understood his decision. Anthony finally stopped being a bitch. We were on common terms for the moment. We rode over a hill and I immediately regretted my choice of paths.

The five of us could feel each other, it was weird, but if one was near we knew it. A figure holding a child stepped out on the porch and the four of us stopped. I saw Ezekiel's head pop over the gate to his pasture and tears sprang to my eyes. I lowered my head and kicked Brego forward.

It wasn't one of our happy sunny days, no today rain poured form the heavens, washing the land. The wind blew at an angle, allowing the rain to cut through our cloths.

I took one more look at the peaceful cottage before turning back to a world that had seemed black and white lately.

After we finished, we rode to the castle, dropping off our days hunt. We rode back in the same silence that had covered us for the past months.

The others went to the house but I stayed at the barn. I rubbed everyone down, trying to get them as dry as possible. Templado gave me the stink eye from across the hall. I chuckled. He was such a dork. It was nice to have someone to give you a laugh.

"Sorry bud, water is falling from the sky so you know what that means. Everyone stays in the barn." Now, instead of just one, we had three empty stalls. Chex went with Ezekiel and Dimitri, knowing he would take care of him.

I herd the side door open and looked up to see a soaked Anthony standing there. I chuckled and his eyes narrowed. Not good. I shut the stall door and ran as he took off after me. Unfortunately, there aren't enough places to hide in the barn. Anthony scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. Before I could react, he opened the door and tossed me outside.

I landed in a puddle and looked up to see him standing in the dry, laughing his ass off. Jerk. I humphed and crossed my arms over my chest. He finally gained control again and looked back out, only to stifle laughter once more. I jumped to my feet and grabbed his arm, pulling him back down into the mud with me.

He shouted in surprise. Who would have thought? The best guards, playing in the rain. I laughed as I tried to roll away from him before he could pin me under him. I sadly didn't succeed. I laughed even harder and so did he. Finally we regained our bearings and noticed how close we were to each other. I looked at his lips and back into his eyes. He looked at me questioningly.

He searched my face before heaving himself off of me, leaving me lying in the mud. He turned and held a hand down to help me up. I took it thankfully, still confused about him pulling away. He pulled me close to him and held me in a bone crushing hug.

"You're not ready for that Rose. Deep down you know I'm right. Give it some time K?" He released me and kissed my forehead, before walking back into the house.

I realized he was right. I looked at him from across the dinner table to see him playing with his food. Rachel raised her eyebrow and I shook my head.

"So is Dimitri going to stay away forever? Are we not good enough to be around his kid?" Jack asked, hurt playing on his face.

"No he just wanted to raise him away from violence and we tend to attract it." My reassurance seemed to fall on deaf ears. Everyone looked away.

I climbed into to bed, only for a knock to sound on my door. I opened it to see Anthony holding Balt.

"He wouldn't stop meowing so I thought you might want him." I took Balt and he moved as if to go back to his bedroom. Though I don't think either of us wanted that. I put a hand on his muscled forearm and he froze.

"Please. Just sleep." I assured him and he gave me a grin before walking in and closing the door.

I rolled over, expecting to find an empty bed. Instead I ran into a ball of fur and a muscled chest. My eyes snapped open and Anthony rolled over. I quickly grabbed Balt before he got squashed. He didn't think it was very heroic and went to sulk elsewhere. I chuckled and looked over to Anthony, who now lie on his stomach. That made me laugh even harder. He looked up sleepily and gave me a confused look that sent me into hysterics.

When I calmed myself I explained to Anthony that he was now on Balt's bad list. He rolled his eyes and pulled me to him in a hug while muttering something along the lines of spoiled cat.

We went outside to find sun shining down through various clouds that littered the skies. I sighed. Anthony and I rode to the castle, letting Rachel and Jack take their time. Brego pranced along beside Strider, not a care in the world. When we arrived at the castle, we found the queen standing atop the stair case. She descended and spoke.

"I know you have practically lost someone close to you, but work needs to be done. I need you two go into town and retrieve Olena Belikov, she is a guest and I wish to speak with her." Damn. Dimitri's mother. We nodded and turned, headed back into town.

We arrived at a cottage that seemed to welcome anyone. Anthony held Brego while I walked to the porch and knocked. A woman, who was everything like what I pictured Dimitri's mother to look like, appeared at the door. I explained to her that she was wanted and she followed.

We walked down the corridor and pushed the heavy doors open, allowing Olena to walk in before us.

"Where is Dimitri?" Where the first words out of her mouth. I turned to leave, but got a look that said I would be needed. I gripped Anthony's forearm, needing some sort of comfort.

"Can you keep a secret?" The queen asked. Was she going to tell everyone? Olena nodded and Tatiana proceeded to tell her the entire story. Olena looked from Tatiana to us and back.

"Rose and Anthony will take you to Dimitri's cottage. There is a mount ready for you in the stable." We walked to the stable, all the while Olena glanced at us worryingly. I stopped and turned to her.

"I'm not going to eat you or kill you unless you do something stupid. Considering that Dimitri has your genes I highly doubt you will." She looked at me a while longer before turning away and waiting for me to continue. Great, I scare her.

I hoped on Brego and set a ground shattering pace. We made it to the valley in no time. I pulled up and waited for the others. Anthony and I didn't dare go further. I nodded for Olena to continue.

"Why aren't you coming?" She asked, obviously not wanting to go alone.

"We lost a brother and for one a lover, it would just reopen wounds." Anthony stated coldly.

"You blame him!" She asked, disgusted. At this point rain began to splatter upon us. I whirled to look at her.

"No, I respect him for making a hard choice. However, that doesn't make the fact that he is gone any easier!" I shouted, losing. I closed my eyes and whirled Brego around. She finally rode towards the house; we stayed to see she made it. When she reached the porch, Dimitri was already there. They spoke in a language I guessed to be Russian. I saw him look up from their hug and he stiffened.

"Celebrimbor!"(dimitri) I cried out painfully. Olena turned, alarmed and looked back at Dimitri. I saw him nod, though I didn't know why, and guessed I never would because at that moment, I kicked Brego and with his shout to Ezekiel, the two of us left, only to look upon him in the coming years.

* * *

**Dont kill me LOL so, this story is coming to a close it seems. i dont really know what i will do afterwards, though ive had ideas. Its sad that this story is ending though you can only milk a cow so long LOL. Leave me reviews PLEASE Luv um :) Pm me if you want a sneak at the few ideas i have come up with. idk if their any good LOL**


	12. Chapter 12

**I had a sudden determination to finish this story :/ its sad, but good in a way as well. i thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted this story, it means alot to me. i do not know yet for sure if there will be a sequel. this is short, but it was just to wrap things up... SRY if its not as good as some of you may have hoped... Leave reviews lol im addicted, and tell me whether you think i should try for a sequel or not. im not sure THANK YOU again :)))**

**

* * *

**

"Father?" Lance asked. I turned from my spot at the window. I looked down at him. He was only 12, but very smart. He knew something was different about me, that I shouldn't look as young as I do.

"Yes" Was my short reply.

"Who are they? The deathwraiths?" He asked innocently. I sighed.

"No one knows." I said tightly, hoping he would take that as an answer. I hadn't seen the four in almost 12 years.

"They say their immortal, never aging." He said as he studied my features. I knew he would never give up.

The next day, with Tatiana's permission, Lance and I made for the mountains. Ezekiel sensed where we were going and I could hardly rein his excitement in. Chex, who now served as Lance's mount, was also ready to see his former companions.

Lance didn't want to get close to them, so we would look on from afar. I knew they would sense us.

I stopped on the hill top and looked down. The cottage looked similar to the one I had lived in with them. Roza, being the horse professional horse person she is, meant they had a very good equine facility. It seemed they had begun to keep their thoroughbreds here. I saw the four lounging in the shade in a far pasture.

I saw a dark bay and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Brego. He let out a scream and ran to the gate. Ezekiel and Chex bounced in excitement. A small figure froze and looked up. Lance's breath caught. She unlocked the gate and he and a horse I recognized as Templado ran at top speed up towards us. When they reached us I held out my hand and scratched both behind the ears. Lance's breath caught.

"You?" he asked simply. I nodded, hoping it would go over well. A smile came to his face.

"Awesome!" While we sat there, with Brego and Templado, I told him the entire story. He listened in wonder. Brego looked at me, almost through my soul. I rose upon his hind legs and thrashed the air in delight. Zek hoped and bounced, excited. The others were riled up now, and the whole place was in an up roar.

I hoped that one day; I would ride among them again. It saddened me to know that I would out live my son, but I knew I wouldn't be alone when that time came.

"I want to ride him." Lance said, looking at Brego. I looked out to see Rose, standing, arms crossed by the fence as the other three came out on the porch. A voice like silk seemed to carry on the wind.

_Calmly, he still gets excited… _

Lance looked at me in disbelief and I simply motioned to Brego. He climbed atop him and Brego began to show off. He showed Lance his dressage moves and Lance merely giggled.

Before I knew it nine horses raced across the hilltops, snorting and shaking their manes. Lance scrambled off Brego and he and Templado joined the rest. They truly were beautiful creatures. Zek pulled at the bit, willing me to release him.

I patted him. "Not now big man, not now." With a final glance, we returned to our house, Lance's question answered.

"Will you go back? With them?" He asked as we un tacked our horses. I shrugged.

"Not until after you're grown."

With that I looked out over the hills and herd playful screams and snorts, before shaking my head and turning back towards what I had made my home.

* * *

Legends would go onto be told, passed down to children from their fathers and fore fathers before them. Immortal warriors, not seen by many. The legend told that there were five of them. It was said that they were once dhampirs. Only queens would know their true identity, though rumors spread. Hathaway, Garbowski, King, Halfling. At once they all roamed the thousands of acres that the court thrived among. Secluded among the mountains, the wraiths thrived. Kids knew of them as scary stories told amongst campfires. Some claimed to see the immortal steeds and warriors, now commonly referred to as the Nazgul. One is the best archer, one the greatest horse trainer, one a great healer, and the last a blacksmith. No one knew where the fifth went, or if he was banned. I did. Not banned, only waiting. There would come a time when I would be needed again, when I would again become a Nazgul. Now, I simply watched the world turn before my eyes. Friends and family all served their time upon the earth. I simply wait…

"_There is a legend, that fallen knights return as great horses…"_

_-King Arthur_


	13. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Authors Note:

Okay, so first off, for those who read A Cowboy's Heart, i will continue but i have been a little busy getting ready for my last barrel/pole events of the season. i have joined a drill team also so im getting a little caught up. as well as heling my big brother get his cattle business going and passing high school.

Enough of my ranting... i have given serious thought to writing some sort of sequel to this. i dont have the complete plot thought out yet but i was simply wondering how many would read if i wrote it. anybody? let me no please LOL it would probably begin in Dimitri's POV tho im not completely sure yet LOL as you all can tell i still have ALOT of thought to put into this but i just want to see who all was interested before i begin writing everything out. hopefully if i get enough readers i can have the first chapter up by thanksgiving or Christmas or something. I AM finishing ACH i promise LOL

Thank you again. i wud like to see atleast ten reviews telling me i should go for the sequel :D

-SR96


End file.
